La rosa del amor
by Yog la Sombra del Amor
Summary: Davis se rinde con Kari, sin saber que ella está perdidamente enamorada de él. Luego de que pasan unos años, los elegidos son llamados de nuevo, para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, pero la aparición de un nuevo y extraño digianticuerpo, pone las cosas más díficiles. Davis es infectado por el digianticuerpo, y aparece el enemigo, ¿qué pasará ahora?
1. Admiración secreta

Capitulo 1. "Admiración secreta."

Era una hermosa tarde en lo alto del mirador de Odaiba, cuando vemos a Davis mirar al horizonte muy pensativo. Davis estaba pensando y admirando la belleza de la ciudad, sobretodo ahora que la ciudad ha sanado sus heridas, luego del ataque de Daemon y de Malonmyotismon. Ha pasado un año de eso, y Davis poco a poco a madurado, y a dejado de sentirse tan atraído por Kari, cosa que parece sorprender mucho a sus amigos. Davis se río un poco él solo, y se sintió bien de desprenderse de Kari, y dejar que ella escoja por si misma. Si escoje a TK, bueno Davis los felicitará y mucho, y si ella al final escoje a otro que no conozcan también los felicitara, ya que él no debe ser egoísta.

Davis sonrió y se estiro un poco, y luego se sentó otro rato para ver bien las cosas, y pensar con claridad todo.

Hay algo que le gusta a Davis, y es agradecerle a Kari, por el regalo tan especial que ella sin saberlo le hizo, por que Davis era un chico solitario un poco como ella. Pero un día luego de dos años de conocerse, Kari le presento a un montón de chicos que se volvieron sus amigos, y de pronto el frío y solitario mundo de Davis se lleno de color, y vida por que finalmente obtuvo lo que quería, amigos.

-Gracias Kari, por todo. Dijo Davis en voz alta lleno de agradecimiento por ella, y sin saberlo una chica misteriosa lo estaba admirando, escondida entre los matorrales está chica, con una cámara digital, le estaba tomando fotos a Davis y la expresión amorosa de su rostro, con los bellos rayos del sol sobre su cabeza, como una aureola dorada sobre él. Davis se veía como un ángel que bajo del cielo, y la chica de cabello castaño claro, sonrió al tomar una docena de fotos de él, y cuando escucho la voz de Davis, de inmediato se ruborizo.

La chica era Kari, escondida para ver a Davis y admirarlo en secreto. Kari se quedo sorprendida de ver que aún en esté momento privado, Davis la recuerda, y hasta le agradece por algo. Kari se ruborizo ya que ella se sintió especial, ya que Davis siempre la ayuda, nunca la olvida ni la deja sola, la apoya y hace su esfuerzo por entenderla. Todo esto ha rendido su fruto, por que después de mucha reflexión, Kari se dio cuenta de algo muy importante, Davis és la cuarta opción correcta para ella. Durante el incidente del océano obscuro, Kari asustada pidió ayuda a tres personas, su hermano mayor Tai, su amiga y compañera Gatomon, y su mejor amigo TK, pero aún que TK la rescato al final no la dejo satisfecha.

Pero, no fue si no hasta la batalla contra Daemon, cuando por fin Kari recibió su respuesta correcta. No puede ser Tai por que son hermanos, tampoco es Gatomon ya que solo son amigas, y tampoco es TK por que solamente pueden llegar a ser amigos son demasiado iguales chocan, debido a esta insatisfacción en las respuestas que ella misma se daba, es la causa de su secreta depresión. Pero durante la batalla contra Daemon, Kari recibió finalmente su respuesta, la respuesta correcta es Davis, solo él después de sentir su energía, puede ser para ella algo más que solo un amigo. Kari de pronto al verlo tan tranquilo y calmado en la batalla, y ver como les dio su apoyo y energía, pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que él ha madurado y cambiado. En ese momento la profecía de Angewomon se cumplió, "Solo el amor al amor es amor verdadero, solo el amor verdadero puede salvar el mundo." Estó se cumplió a cabalidad en la batalla contra Daemon, ya que Kari se dio cuenta de que Davis la ama a ella de verdad, y desea proteger a sus amigos y a ella, luego Kari sintió la energía de Davis y se dio cuenta de cuanto a madurado, y de lo mucho que él significa para ella. Davis la ama, y la respuesta es amar al que te ama, y eso le paso a Kari que descubrió en ese momento que sí lo ama y mucho.

Luego con el paso de los años, Kari de verdad se enamoro de Davis, y ahora lo sigue sin que él sepa nada, y lo admira a distancia por el momento. Kari aún es muy tímida e insegura, pero llegará el día en que ella supere esas cosas, y pueda acercarse y hablar con Davis de su amor.

No hay prisa por que tienen toda la vida por delante, y todavía son muy jovenes apenas de doce años de edad. Kari sonrió a pesar de todo, y se siente muy bien y feliz de estar con Davis aun que sea en secreto.

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari regreso a su casa luego de su paseo secreto siguiendo a Davis, y mañana tiene una sita de compras con él, lo que tiene muy contenta a Kari. Luego de ver la nota de Tai avisando que no va a llegar hoy, y que se quedará en casa de Matt, Kari se hizo de cenar y luego de abrir el portal al digimundo, Gatomon regreso y se puso comoda frente al televisor.

Mientras que Kari fue a su habitación, y coloco todas las fotos que le tomo a Davis en secreto. Luego Kari saco su celular y vio tres nuevos mensajes.

El primero era de Yolei, y decía: "Kari más te vale mañana hablar con claridad sobre tus sentimientos por TK, las chicas te esperamos en el café de siempre. Además TK estuvo preguntando mucho por ti, parecía muy preocupado, y quiero saber si ya son novios en secreto o algo. Bien te veo mañana. P.D. No intentes huir mañana inventando una excusa, por que ya sabemos de tu salida de compras con Davis. Mañana a las dos, o vamos a divulgar el rumor de que estás tras el tonto de Davis, eso arruinará tu popularidad si sabes a que me refiero. Yolei." Kari rodó los ojos ante los intentos de Yolei para parecer amenazante, y se reía con gusto de su amiga por que nunca imaginaría lo que ella siente por Davis realmente.

El segundo mensaje era de TK, y Kari se preparo mentalmente para sus lloriquéos. "Kari te busqué por todas partes, pero no te encontré y Yolei y las demás tratarón de meterme miedo, al decirme en broma que estabas detrás del perdedor de Davis. Pero, sé muy bien que eso es imposible, ya que una chica tan linda y sofisticada, no tiene nada que hacer con un perdedor como Davis. Kari mañana iré a la tienda departamental del centro, y espero verte ahí para ir en una sita juntos, y pasar un lindo fin de semana juntos. El domingo tengo entradas para el concierto de Matt, espero que lo veamos juntos, y de nuevo perdón por el malentendido con Catherine, quiero que sepas que ella es solo una amiga. La chica especial para mi eres tú, Kari te veo mañana. TK." Kari al terminar de leer el mensaje no sabía si llorar de tristeza, o reír de alegría al ver lo tonto que es él, sus intentos por elogiarla y por parecer educado le parecen absurdos y muy blandos. No son elogios espontáneos ni naturales, y eso le parecía gracioso e irritante.

El tercer mensaje era el bueno, por que era de Davis y Kari se emociono de leerlo y saber lo que le mando. Esté decía: "Kari mañana te veo en la fuente del centro, para ir juntos de compras, te manda saludos Jun y espera verte mañana después de las compras, para decirte algo. Creo que es una platica de chicas, nada grave así que buenas noches, y descansa bien. Davis" Las palabras de Davis en su mensaje hicieron que el corazón de Kari flotara en el cielo, y la hicieron muy féliz por verlo atento con ella. Era un mensaje corto, pero efectivo para ella, y Kari borra los otros mensajes, por que ya los memorizó, el bueno el de Davis ese sí lo conserva.

Kari sonrió féliz y contenta, y se dejo caer con los brazos abiertos en la cama, suspirando por Davis y ese amor tan especial que no la abandona nunca.

Kari planeo muy bien como hacerle mañana, y pasar el día con Davis sin interrupciones molestas.

Al siguiente día...

Kari se había levantado temprano, y ahora estaba por llegar a la fuente del parque, justo a la hora correcta, 11:35 para de ese modo ir temprano al centro comercial, y la tienda departamental. Kari vio a Davis que ya estaba esperando por ella, y se sintió muy bien de verlo a tiempo. Kari se acerco y saludo. -Hola Davis, me da gusto verte, ¿listo para ir al centro comercial? Dijo Kari con una sonrisa, y Davis se volteo y sonrió alegre. -Hola Kari te ves bien, claro estoy listo para el centro comercial. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari asintió y sonrió, hasta que vio detrás de Davis a la patrulla de la muerte: Yolei Sora y Mimi, y Kari dejo de sonreír y tomo a Davis de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo. Afortunadamente no los vieron, de lo contrario los estarían persiguiéndo. -Kari, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cual es la prisa? Pregunta Davis desconcertado, y Kari se refugió con Davis detrás de un edificio, luego contesto. -Es que vi a la patrulla de la muerte. Murmuro Kari, y Davis se sorprendió. -¿Comó? ¿Qué dijiste Kari? Pregunta Davis que no capto bien lo que ella dijo, y Kari sonrió y se volteo, parece que las perdieron. -Nada Davis, solo creí ver a un grupo desagradable de personas, es todo. Dijo Kari sonriendo inocente, y Davis asintió. Luego los dos salen de su escondite, y fueron al centro comercial y a la tienda departamental...

Más tarde...

Davis estaba cargando unas bolsas con ropa para Kari, y algunas prendas que él escogió para si mismo. Kari estaba radiante de la felicidad, por que el día no podía ir mejor, Davis esta con ella acompañándola y pasando un día juntos sumamente agradable. Kari salio del vestidor y se acerco a Davis, para lucir su ropa con él. -Bueno Davis, ¿comó me veo? Pregunto Kari medio pícara y coqueta, y Davis no pudo evitar ruborizarse. -Te ves muy bien Kari, la ropa te sienta muy bien. Dijo Davis sincero y elogió a Kari, y en verdad que ella lucía muy bien, un pantalón rosa con blanco y una raya azul en medio, y sus zapatillas blancas con un lazo azul, y encima una blusa rosa pálido, y con la orilla de color azul. Luego unos brazaletes y pulseras doradas, y una chamarra de manga corta de mezclilla. Kari sonrió contenta muy contenta, de sentir los elogios de Davis, la hacen feliz y sentirse especial. -Jijiji, gracias Davis por los cumplidos. Ahora vamos a pagar la ropa y luego vamos a tomar un descanso, hay un café muy bueno aquí cerca. Dijo Kari contenta de pasar tiempo con él, y Davis asintió, los dos salen del centro comercial, y en eso suena el reloj de pulsera de Kari. Davis se volteo y pregunto. -¿Llegas tarde a otro compromiso Kari? Pregunta Davis un poco curioso, y Kari sonrió. -Para nada Davis, solo es una alarma para recordarme una cosa. Dijo Kari y vio que ya eran las 2:00 en punto, para ahora sus "amigas" deben estar esperándola. Pero ni loca Kari quiere terminar la sita con Davis tan pronto, en eso ella vio a la patrulla de la muerte, del otro lado de la calle, husmeándo alguna pista de ella y Davis.

Kari rápido tomo a Davis de la mano, y de improviso se meten al café, y él se quedo sorprendido del comportamiento de Kari un poco raro. -¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Por qué actuas así de raro? Pregunta Davis medio preocupado, y Kari no quiere mentirle eso sería malo, sobretodo por que Davis siempre es honesto con ella y debe corresponder igual. Kari se volteo y trato de sonreir un poco. -Es que debía verme con las chicas hoy Davis, a está misma hora, pero no quiero ir por que estoy segura de que tratarán de forzarme ha hacer algo que no quiero. Por eso actuó de esa forma, por que nos están buscando, y casi nos ven hace rato. Perdón Davis siempre te meto en mis problemas, lo siento. Dijo Kari muy triste y arrepentida de no haberle dicho la verdad antes, y ella estaba casi llorando, pero Davis sonrió y asintió. -Ya veo, gracias por decirme la verdad Kari, ahora entiendo por que entramos de improviso al café. Dijo Davis feliz de saber lo que pasaba, y Kari se sintió aliviadísima de verlo como lo tomaba bien, por un momento pensó que lo tomaría muy mal o se molestaria.

Los dos fueron a sentarse a una mesa, y pidieron una revanada de pastel de fresa, y los dos platicaban con tranquilidad de muchas cosas. De como les va en la escuela, y del éxamen del proxímo semestre, y de las prácticas de soccer para Davis, y del club de fotografía de Kari. Luego dieron las 2:45 y los dos salieron del café, y Davis le recordó a Kari que debe ir a ver a Jun más tarde. Kari asintió y sonrió alegre.

Pero la alegría de Kari no duró mucho, por que después de cruzar la calle, se aparecen TK y las chicas, Sora Yolei y Mimi, y Kari respinga al ver a sus pesadillas juntarse. -¡Aja! por fin te encuentro Kari, te estuve buscando por toda la tienda, pero luego vi a las chicas y juntos te buscamos. Dijo TK con una sonrisa alegre de verla, pero Kari no compartía su alegría. Pero antes de que ella contestara, Davis hablo primero. -Ya veo esté es el otro compromiso del que no me dijiste Kari. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari respingo y se volteo preocupada para contestar. -No Davis, no es lo que crees yo... Empezó a decir Kari, pero Davis la interrumpe. -No te preocupes Kari, entiendo perfectamente, yo me regreso para que puedas ir con TK y tus amigas. Voy a pasar por tu casa, para dejar con tu mamá esta ropa. Dijo Davis muy amable y se estaba haciendo a un lado, y a Kari se le desgarraba el corazón verlo alejarse de ella, y ya iba a decir algo, cuando TK actuo. TK se puso al lado de Kari, y la toma de la muñeca derecha, y la jala hacia él. -Muy bien está decidido, ven Kari, y gracias Davis por ser tan amable. Dijo TK con obvia burla hacia Davis, y Kari apretó su mano izquierda por que quería golpearlo por su pomposidad, pero la respuesta de Davis la dejo helada. -Por supuesto TK, bien me retiro. Dijo Davis y se retiro, déjando a Kari con el corazón deshecho, por que él se estaba alejando y no estaba luchando, se estaba rindiendo y eso era algo que Kari no quiere, por que él tiene todas las de ganar y todas las oportunidades con ella, y no el tonto de TK que ya perdió. TK se dio la vuelta y jalo a Kari con él, y ella estaba sumamente triste, ella quería golpear a TK y empujarlo y correr al lado de Davis, pero no puede no tiene la fuerza en este momento.

Kari volteo atrás y vio a su querido y amado Davis, alejarse y sintió como él se estaba rindiéndo con ella, cuando el ya gano y este contraste le desgarraba el corazón. -Davis... no te rindas por favor, vuelve conmigo... yo te quiero mucho... Susurro Kari inaudiblemente, pero Davis no se volteo, y Kari fue separada de él, y fue jalada por TK y el resto de sus amigas...

Más tarde...

Kari estaba dentro del baño de un restaurán, y ella le hablo a Jun para pedirle un favor. -Sí Jun acaba de pasar, y necesito que vigiles a Davis por mi. Te voy a ser sincera, yo amo a Davis, pero me preocupa que él ya no a mí, y por eso ya no lucha ni se esfuerza en llamar mi atención. Por favor dime si ocurre cualquier cosa. Dijo Kari por su celular, y Jun sonrió por que ella ya veía venir esto, y se alegro de que Kari se haya enamorado de Davis. -No te preocupes Kari, yo mantendré vigilado a Davis, te aviso si pasa cualquier cosa. Espero verte en persona, más tarde. Dijo Jun feliz de hablar con su futura hermana en ley, y Kari se alegro. -Si claro, solo deja que me quite de encima a la patrulla de la muerte, y al engreído de TK. Te veo luego Jun. Dijo Kari para despedirse, y la llamada termina, y ella se preparo para salir del baño, y verse con TK y las chicas...


	2. Años después

Capitulo 2. "Años después..."

Han pasado dos años, desde que Kari descubrió que esta enamorada de Davis, y en ese tiempo TK lo ha tratado muy mal, pero Davis lo soporta admirablemente. En este tiempo Kari solo se ha enamorado aun más de Davis, sobretodo ahora que tienen catorce, y ahora van a la secundaria como casi todos sus amigos, con la diferencia de que Kari solo tiene una aliada en la batalla por ganar el corazón de Davis, su hermana mayor Jun. Kari solo puede confiar en ella, y hace dos años le confeso a ella su amor por Davis, y eso le alegro mucho.

Kari y Jun se han vuelto muy unidas, y entre ambas vigilan a Davis, que está muy contento y feliz con mantenerse lejos de Kari, cosa que a ella la lastima. Kari desea ser más cercana a Davis, y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aun no se presenta la oportunidad.

Era temprano de mañana, y Davis estaba caminando a su escuela, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y en ese momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, una mano experta tomo varias fotos de él, mientras se mantiene oculta la persona que lo hizo.

Davis paso de largo, y Kari sale de su escondite con una sonrisa, ya que ella se ha enamorado aun más de él, solo que parece que a él ya no le importa tanto. Kari suspiro y lo siguió a la escuela.

Mientras en la escuela secundaria...

Davis termino su almuerzo, y Kari sentada detrás de él se levanto, para acercarse un poco a él aun que no quiera. -Hola Davis, oye, me estaba preguntando, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a la feria? Creo que sería muy divertido si tu vienes, ya sabes, ver los juegos y las atracciones juntos, y comentar las actividades mientras tomamos un helado. Dijo Kari muy emocionada con esta idea, y para su fortuna Davis lo pensó, y asintió. -Suena bien Kari, yo también tengo ganas de ver la feria de este año. Además este fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer, creo que si, me gustaría mucho. Dijo Davis sincero y sonrió alegre, y Kari se puso súper contenta, y asintió muy emocionada y alegre. -Muy bien Davis, te veré el viernes en la noche en la feria, y espero que estés listo, por que no voy a perder en los juegos contigo. Dijo Kari alegre con un clasico acercamiento de rivalidad amistosa, cosa que le gusto sobremanera a Davis. -Ah ya veo, pues eso lo vamos a ver, soy un as en los juegos de feria, y me encantaría competir contigo Kari. Dijo Davis sonriendo otra vez como antes, con interés en ella y cariño, y esto lo noto Kari que sintió como se derrite por él. -Muy bien Davis, el que consiga más muñecos para el otro gana. Dijo Kari pactando las reglas del juego, y Davis asintió feliz, luego de eso Kari se retiro muy feliz y fue a la biblioteca, para planear bien ese día.

Kari desea que esto los una definitivamente, y está dispuesta a todo para conseguir su objetivo, enamorar a Davis de ella de nuevo.

Kari se sintió muy feliz de recibir la atención de su adorado Davis, y ya estaba imaginando una escena entre ellos, besándose con amor. Kari suspiro muy enamorada de Davis, y pudo sentir un valor dentro de ella, ya pronto podrá confesar sus sentimientos por Davis, y enamorarlo de ella de nuevo.

Pero, como presintiendo un cambio raro, se acerca TK que todo el rato, estuvo sin hacer ruido sentado en una mesa, y mirando a Kari como se comportaba.

-Hola Kari, te ves alegre esté día, ¿paso algo? Pregunta TK con interés, y Kari respingo por que no se esperaba esta interrupción. -¡Ah! No, solo estaba pensando en algo no es nada. Dijo Kari sonriendo nerviosa, no quiere que él se enteré de su salida con Davis, y TK se le quedo mirando un rato. -Ah bueno, oye Kari, ¿qué te parece venir conmigo a la feria esté viernes? Suena bien, ¿verdad? Dijo TK con gusto de invitarla, y Kari justo no quería esto, por que a ella se le ocurrió primero con Davis. -Ah... lo siento TK, pero me temo tengo planes ese día, será para otra ocación. Dijo Kari tratando de rechazar a TK con delicadeza, pero él no se dejo engañar tan fácil. -Ah ya veo, ¿vas a ir con Davis a la feria verdad? Dijo TK con los brazos cruzados, y Kari respingo toda por que la descubrió. -¡N-no, claro que no! ¿Comó puedes pensar eso? Dijo Kari para tratar de cubrirlo, pero TK no hizo caso de su negativa, y continúo. -¿Por qué siempre es Davis? No entiendo que le ves, es un torpe, tiene mala suerte, y no es cárismatico, ¡como yo! Dijo TK con mucha confianza en si mismo, pero a Kari no le gusto lo que dijo de Davis, y se levanto de su asiento. -Todo eso es mentira, Davis no es torpe, él no tiene mala suerte, ni tampoco eres tan carismatico como crees TK. Además ya dije que tengo planes para ese día, y no me voy a retractar de ello. Dijo Kari muy seria y sin darle oportunidad de que conteste TK, ella se retira dejando a TK con el coraje de verla aun resistiendo sus esfuerzos por conquistarla.

Kari en el pasillo no puede escojer a TK, por que ella está enamorada de Davis. Eso la tiene muy contenta y feliz, esté sentimiento es maravilloso en todo sentido. -Solo tú, Davis, eres el elegido por mi corazón, te amo. Dijo Kari para si misma y se fue a ver lo que su adorado está haciendo.

Mientras en otra parte...

Izzi estaba con Gennai en una investigación como siempre, cuando una alarma de una computadora sonó repentinamente. Izzi y Gennai se voltearon un poco sorprendidos, y se acercaron a la computadora, la cual mostró unas imagenes raras, y luego un cuadro de resultados y porcentajes. Gennai vio los signos y se puso muy serio, ya que parece muy pronto habrá un nuevo enemigo, pero esté es diferente en todo sentido a los anteriores. Gennai lleno un reporte un poco más completo, y luego se sentó frente a la computadora, para observar en primera fila como se desarrolla este nuevo enemigo.

Mientras en la escuela secundaria...

Davis vio a Tai anotar un gol, y se alegro que su amigo esté jugando muy bien. Al menos él puede jugar, ya que hace unos años atrás Davis sufrió una lesión, y debido a eso no tuvo de otra y dejo el soccer, para sorpresa de los demás no lo tomo tan mal. Ahora tiene mejores calificaciones en sus clases, y ya no es un gran problema como antes concentrarse. Todo va bien, Davis agradece por todo en la vida, eso es mejor que siempre estar enojado o descontento con todo. Mientras Davis reflexiona en estás cosas, Kari detrás de él, le toma algunas fotos con su siempre útil camára digital.

Kari está muy contenta y feliz, y pensar en la feria y en el helado que tomarán juntos la emociona, pero luego pensó en ir a tomar helado hoy con Davis, y eso si no puede decir que no, ya que la acompañara hasta su casa. En el camino irán por un helado, y la van a pasar muy bien juntos.

Estos planes emocionaron a Kari mucho, tanto que no escucho a alguien acercarse por detrás. -¡Aja! Aquí estabas Kari, ¿qué haces ahí? Pregunta TK pegado a ella como un chicle, y Kari brinco del miedo, y se sorprendió mucho. -¡Hiiii TK! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Yo no hago nada, solo veo el partido es todo. Dijo Kari medio calmada para guardar las apariencias, y TK sonrió un poco y se empezó a acercar para tratar de besar a Kari. -Espera... ¿Qué haces...? ¡No aléjate no me toques! ¡Kyaaa! Grito Kari y se puso nerviosa, y al empujar a TK ella pierde el equilibrió, y se cae cuesta abajo por la pequeña pendiente. Davis escucha el grito de Kari, y al voltear es arrollado por ella, los dos terminan en el suelo, en una pocisión sugerente y con Kari encima de Davis. Los dos unidos en un beso accidental, Davis parpadeo dos veces, y Kari al ver que estaba besándo a Davis, le gusto y cerró sus ojos y disfruto del beso.

-Mmm~ Gimió con placer Kari, y Davis estaba muy sorprendido del extraño accidente, y de pronto sonó la voz de Tai muy molesto. -¡Oyéme Davis! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana?! Exclama Tai muy molesto y se acerco a grandes zancadas, y Kari suelta el beso, muy contenta y ruborizada y ella volteo a ver a Tai, y sonrió con astucia. -Espera Tai, fue un accidente y además fue TK quién trato de robarme un beso, por eso caí de la pendiente. Dijo Kari volteando las cosas, y Tai furioso se volteo. -¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Hiciste qué TK?! Exclama Tai con ira, y TK se levanto. -Adiós. Dijo TK y se retiro corriendo, y Tai lo persigue como una locomotora fuera de control. -¡Espera a que te atrape! Exclama Tai detrás de él, y Kari al ver la graciosa escena se ríe un poco, y luego voltea a ver a Davis, y lo abraza con cariño y afecto. -Me alegro que no te hizo daño el tonto de Tai, Davis. Estoy feliz por que ese fue mi primer beso, un poco más lleno de emoción de lo que imagine que sería, pero me alegro que fue contigo. Dijo Kari con afecto, y Davis se sorprende de ser el objeto de ese afecto, pero sonrió un poco. -También fue mi primer beso Kari, pero nunca imagine que sería así. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Kari y él se ríen un poco.

Mientras en el laboratorio de Gennai...

Izzi estaba preocupado por la aparición de un nuevo enemigo, pero Gennai aun estaba observando los acontecimientos, muy interesado en lo que el extraño digimon hace. -Señor Gennai debemos decirles a los demás de esto, ¿por qué espera, que hace ese digimon? Pregunta Izzi preocupado por que Gennai aun no da la voz de alarma, y el sabio anciano digital estaba muy preocupado, observando los actos del digimon. -Ese digimon está muy raro, parece que esta engendrando una nueva vida de sí mismo, y su cuerpo esta cambiando. Dijo Gennai muy sorprendido de lo que veía, e Izzi se quedo estupefacto. -¿Comó? ¿Está teniendo un bebé? Pregunta Izzi totalmente sorprendido, y Gennai asintió muy preocupado. -Así parece. Esto es muy raro y preocupante, normalmente los digimon malvados no pueden tener descendencia tan fácil, es un diseño muy ingenioso para evitar la propagación de los virus en masa, pero como vemos esté encontró la forma de reproducirse. Aun que no entiendo como lo hizo, pero ahora debemos dar aviso a los demás, pero solo a Tai y los demás de la primera generación. Por el momento solo ellos manejarán todo esto. Dijo Gennai muy serio y se puso a teclear en una computadora, e Izzi asintió y mando un comunicado a Tai y los demás.

Mientras en la escuela secundaria...

Davis cambio sus zapatos, y salio de la escuela con una sonrisa. Davis había terminado su turno, y la escuela termino por el día de hoy. Luego de llegar a la entrada principal, Davis se sorprende de ver a Kari ahí parada a la entrada, como esperando algo o a alguien. Davis sonrió y pensó que ella esta esperando a TK, para que la acompañe hasta su casa.

Davis sonrió y trato de pasar de largo, para no interrumpir nada, pero Kari lo escucho y alzo su rostro, y sonrió muy feliz al verlo. -¡Davis espera por favor! Llamó Kari para detenerlo, y Davis se detuvo y volteo un poco sorprendido. -¿Sí, qué pasa Kari? Preguntó Davis con media sonrisa, y Kari se acerco sonriendo linda y medio pícara. -Davis, ¿no quieres acompañarme hasta mi casa? Te estaba esperando. Dijo Kari sonriendo alegre, y Davis se sorprendió. -¿Comó? Pensé que estabas esperando a TK, para que te acompañe, ¿o no? Dijo Davis creyendó que Kari siempre espera a TK, pero ella se rié con gusto. -Jijiji, como crees Davis, ¿yo para que voy a estar esperándolo a él? Ahora ven vamos juntos, y podemos ir por un helado también. Dijo Kari con una linda sonrisa, y Davis estaba sorprendido de escuchar lo que Kari piensa de TK, pero no vio mal en ello ya que es su amiga, y Kari estaba muy contenta y tomaba esto como una sita con su novio...

Kari reía feliz y Davis la siguió hasta la heladería, y luego fueron a su lugar especial en el parque...

Mientras en la conferencia dentro del laboratorio de Gennai...

Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Mimi, e Izzi estaban dentro del laboratorio, hablando del grán problema del nuevo enemigo. -No puedo creer que otra vez nos veamos aquí. Entonces, ¿hay un nuevo enemigo verdad? Dijo Matt medio serio, directo al punto como es su estilo, y Tai que ya recibió un reporte de Izzi y de Gennai, asintió. -Así es chicos, me temo que existe la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo. Dijo Tai muy serio y preocupado, y todos se sorprenden de ver las imagenes recuperadas, muy borrosas del momento que muestra la aparición del extraño digimon. -Ese es el enemigo, pero, aun no hemos podido confirmar su identidad. Además este enemigo esta dando a luz, a un nuevo digimon virus, algo inaudito por que los virus no se reproducen con facilidad. Ese es su diseño, para evitar la reproducción sin medida de los virus. Dijo Gennai dando una explicación del nuevo enemigo tan extraño, como desconocido para ellos, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos y tomaron esto muy enserio. Tai decidió mañana ir al digimundo, y comenzar una investigación del asunto, cuando una alarma más fuerte sonó. Todos brincarón y Gennai corrió a la computadora, y vio que el virus digimon rasgo el capullo de contención, y escapa al mundo real.

-¡Ay no! ¡El digimon virus rasgo el capullo de contención donde lo encerre! ¡Y ahora ha escapado al mundo real! Exclamo Gennai fuera de sí, y todos los chicos se sorprenden. -¡¿QUÉ?! Exclaman todos al unisono, llenos de alarma, y Gennai se voltea el pánico evidente en su rostro.

-¡Tienen que detenerlo, esta mentalmente inestable, es peligroso, de nivel definitivo, y de poderes desconocidos! ¡Se dirige a Odaiba y puede con su fuerza destruir toda la ciudad! Exclama Gennai con pánico absoluto, todos entrán en alarma, y corren al transportador, para volver a Odaiba y salvar a sus seres queridos.

Mientras en un parque del centro de Odaiba...

El viento sopla apacible, el atardecer mágico llega a su punto de siempre, y con los rayos de luz del sol pegándo en determinado punto, el hermoso lago frente a Davis y Kari, se torna dorado, como si fuera un lago de oro líquido. Esté es el lugar favorito para ambos, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol, con el lago de oro al frente, la tranquilidad en el ambiente, y la paz en sus corazones. Aquí pueden pensar mejor, que en el bullicio de la ciudad, y el ruido de sus vidas cotidianas. Davis sonrié se estira, y se recuesta en el césped, y Kari sonriendo con gusto, se recostó con él. -Davis... me da gusto que me acompañes, y me lleves a tomar helado. Me gustaria que hicieras esto conmigo por siempre. Dijo Kari con voz dulce, y Davis asintió. -Mmm... tal vez pueda, si me ayudas a comprar helado para Demiveemon, que es un goloso. Dijo Davis en broma y sonriendo, y Kari se reía con gusto. -Jijiji, tendrías que ver a Gatomon, como le gustan los dulces, la ponen loca de contenta. Dijo Kari ríendo y feliz de estar con su amado. -Ya veo, bueno creo que una dieta sería lo último que ella querría. Dijo Davis con una pequeña risa, y Kari ahora si le gano la risa, por que era simplemente imposible para ella, imaginar a Gatomon renunciar a sus adorados dulces. -Hahaha, que risa Davis, si es cierto ella no me perdonaría si le quito sus dulces. Dijo Kari con gusto, y los dos se relajan, y sin darse cuenta se quedan dormidos juntos y abrazados, al arrullo del lago y del viento en la copa del árbol.

Sin darse cuenta una extraña sombra se acerca a ellos, y el extraño ser sonríe y se queda viendo a los dos.

Luego de pensar un poco, el ser sombrió decide darles un hermoso regalo...


	3. Batalla en el mundo real

Capitulo 3. "Batalla en el mundo real"

Cuando Tai y los demás llegaron a la ciudad, y escucharon sirenas, todos pensaron lo peor. Luego una explosión y Angemon sale volando por los aires, hasta que se estrella contra una pared. Tai y los demás de inmediato ordenan a sus compañeros digimon, que digievolucionarán para enfrentar al enemigo, y salen de la escuela corriendo.

Todos se dirigierón al sitio de la batalla, una gran columna de humo negro, marca el lugar de la batalla. TK muy preocupado ve llegar a Matt a Tai y a los demás, con sus compañeros digimon. -¡Chicos que alegría verlos! Pero, ¿dónde esta Kari? Pregunta TK muy preocupado por todo lo que ha pasado, y Tai se preocupo él ya esperaba que Kari, y Davis también ya estuvieran actuando. -¿No esta Kari? Que raro... Bueno no importa primero debemos derrotar a ese digimon. Dijo Tai por el momento más preocupado por la ciudad, que por su hermana, todos asienten y se van corriendo para ayudar a Cody Yolei y Ken. -Ya estamos aquí chicos, ¿cual es la situación? Pregunta Tai mientras Greymon se pone en frente, y Ken voltea muy preocupado. -Chicos me alegro de verlos, no sabemos el nombre del digimon enemigo, pero repentinamente comenzó a destruir todo. Dijo Ken preocupado por la fuerza tan grande del digimon, y todos asienten, y Greymon se pone en guardia. -Ahí viene el enemigo. Anunció Greymon con voz fuerte, y todos voltearon hacia la columna, y vieron a un ser obscuro y humanoide, con una ropa de cuero y unas botas parecidas a las de Beelzemon.

Izzi saca su computadora portatil, y vio los datos del enemigo, el identificador con voz mécanica dijo: "Digimon identificado, Duskmon, digimon virus híbrido, mitad humano y mitad digimon. Nivel híbrido comparable al nivel Definitivo, de Andromon, Duskmon es un caballero maligno que enfrento a los guerreros legendarios, y corrompió a cientos de humanos y digimon, no puede vivir sin un huesped humano. Cuerpo actual y bioforma: Femenina, error en la identificación del cuerpo actual, análisis indica un posible parto dentro del digimon, origén del embarazo desconocida. Fuerza actual: Extrema, mucha precaución al enfrentar al digimon enemigo, error al tratar de identificar sus poderes, fuerza mental Sobrenatural, impide un completo análisis del sujeto." Izzi al escuchar toda la información, palideció por que es un enemigo extremadamente fuerte, y todos sintieron lo mismo. -Creo que Greymon y los demás de nivel Campeón no son suficientes para este digimon, debemos digievolucionarlos al siguiente nivel, y debemos usar a Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon para luchar. Sugirió Matt bastante preocupado por los poderes de Duskmon.

Todos asintieron y aparecen Garudamon, Lilymon, Megakabuterimon, Sudomon, Magnangemon, Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon, listos para el combate. Stingmon Ankilomon y Aquilamon, se hicieron a un lado para darles espacio a sus compañeros, en eso aparecen corriendo Gatomon y Demiveemon muy preocupados.

-Chicos, salimos tan pronto escuchamos las explosiones, pero no hemos podido encontrar a Davis y Kari. Dijo Demiveemon muy preocupado, y Gatomon asintió. -Podemos buscarlos, si es que todavía no saben lo que está pasando. Dijo Gatomon medio seria, y Tai se voltea y asiente, él esta preocupado por ellos pero tampoco puede abandonar la pelea. Por eso pensó en enviar a los compañeros digimon de ambos. -Está bien, vayan a buscarlos, avisén si los encuentrán. Dijo Tai medio serio y nervioso por lo que les pudo pasar, y ambos digimon asienten y se van juntos a buscar a Davis y Kari.

Por fin el humo se disipo lo suficiente para que vierán a Duskmon, y todos se sorprenden de lo que vieron.

-¡Ah no puede ser posible! Exclama Tai fuera de sí, y todos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa...

Mientras en otra parte...

Demiveemon y Gatomon corren por las calles de la ciudad, y estaban buscando a Davis y Kari, y Gatomon se volteo en la dirección de un parque. -Por aquí, puedo sentir la energía de Kari por el parque. Dijo Gatomon segura de su presentimiento, y Demiveemon asintió. Los dos entrán en el parque, y se sorprenden de lo que ven.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad esta pasando esto? Se pregunta a sí misma Gatomon, y Demiveemon se queda sorprendido.

Mientras en la batalla...

Tai fuera de sí toma a Izzi del cuello de la camisa. -¡Qué diablos esta pasando aquí! ¡Esa es Kari! ¡¿La está imitando o esta poseyendo su cuerpo?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! Exclama Tai más furioso y confundido que nunca, y Matt lo sujeta, e Izzi no sabía tampoco que responder.

-No sé que esta pasando Tai, puede que Duskmon poseyó a Kari, o tal vez la imita por alguna razón. Miren el color del cabello que muestra no es el de Kari, ella lo tiene castaño claro, y esta es pelirroja, es muy probable que no sea ella. Dijo Izzi tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible para evitar un golpe, o que los demás entrén en pánico. Tai se zafa de Matt que lo sujetaba, y él le pregunta. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo. ¡Tai! ¡¿Estás escuchando?! Exclama Matt muy molesto, y Tai no reaccionaba estaba parado con el rostro bajo, y sin moverse, de pronto Duskmon dio un salto, y todos se alarman. -¡Se prepara para atacar! Exclama Cody para advertir el peligro, pero aun Tai seguía sin reaccionar, y Duskmon junto sus manos y preparo un poder tan grande que asusto a Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon.

La terrible energía especial de Duskmon se junto en sus manos como garras, y esta energía mutaba en multiples colores, y era del mismo tipo de energía que la del propio Duskmon. -¡Por dios! ¡Piensa disparar esa energía, no cuidado cubránse! Exclama Ken y los chicos ven la terrible energía Nekia, de Duskmon llegar al limite, y luego dispararla.

-Cañón Eclipse...

La terrible energía se desbordo, y un sonido como de un arma futurista se escucho, y el cañón eclipse fue disparado, y todos los chicos gritan, pero aun así Tai no se movía.

-Es mi culpa, Kari yo te descuide, debí preocuparme más por ti. Yo debí... Dijo Tai aun dentro de su trance de pena, a pesar de que el cañón eclipse de Duskmon, golpeo la tierra a pocos metros de él y los demás, todos se sorprenden.

No lo disparo directo, y entonces voltean y ven a Duskmon, gimiendo y quejándose mientras se toca el vientre.

Tai escucha los quejidos y gemidos de Duskmon, con la voz de Kari, y creyó que era de verdad Kari. -¡Ay no! ¡Ya esta en labor de parto! Dijo Joe muy preocupado y sorprendido, y Tai se alarmo. -¡Ay no Kari, hermanita! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Exclama Tai muy preocupado, y Matt furioso por la confusión de Tai, se levanta del lugar donde estaba en el suelo, protegiendo a Sora y TK, y se acerco a Tai y lo golpea en la cara.-¡Eres un idiota Tai! Exclama Matt furioso, y Tai sentado en el piso se quedo pasmado y toco su mejilla derecha. -¡Esa de ahí no es Kari, entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Es Duskmon nuestro enemigo! Exclama Matt a puntando a Duskmon, y de pronto ella desciende del cielo, silenciando a todos los presentes, que se sintieron tensos de su presencia.

Duskmon se toco el vientre, y se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en la otra dirección. Todos se quedaron pasmados de la acción de Duskmon, y todos respirarón un poco más tranquilos, cuando la vierón huír. -Esta huyendo, bueno esta en labor de parto, me imagino que prefiere dar a luz en otro lugar, más tranquilo. Dijo Joe suspirando tranquilo, y todos sus amigos digimon regresan a su forma de novato, y justo en ese momento llega Gatomon. -¡Chicos buenas noticias! Duskmon parece que regreso al digimundo, Gennai acaba de confirmarlo. Además ya encontramos a Kari y Davis. Dijo Gatomon con una amplia sonrisa, y todos se voltean sorprendidos, y Tai se levanta de un salto.

-¡¿Enserio Gatomon?! ¡Vamos de inmediato a verlos! Dijo Tai apurado por ver a su hermana con bien, y Gatomon se voltea y los guía hasta el parque.

Un rato después, en el parque...

Todos entrán al parque y vieron una impresionante y bella escena, a la luz dorada del crepúsculo, con el viento apasible soplando en las copas de los arboles, ahí estaban recostados Davis y Kari, dormidos profundamente. Rodeados de las más hermosas rosas y flores de todos los colores. Abrazados lado a lado, y con hermosas sonrisas indicando bellos sueños tranquilos.

Agumon al ver la escena, se sonríe pícaro y malvado. -Aww... que bella escena, Davis y Kari abrazados, como los más bellos y tiernos amantes. Que lindos. Dijo Agumon pícaro, y Tai molesto se volteo como rayo. -¡Cállate Agumon! Dijo Tai molesto y celoso, y le pega en la cabeza a Agumon. -¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas Tai?! ¡Que malo eres...! Dijo Agumon mientras se soba el golpe en la cabeza, y Tai se cruza de brazos. -Eso te pasa por decir tonterías. Dijo Tai muy molesto, y Gatomon se volteo y les mando una mirada seria. -Guarden silencio los dos, no quiero despertar mal a Kari ni a Davis. Dijo Gatomon muy seria, y ella no quería interrumpir los dulces sueños de ambos, pero no tenía de otra.

TK muy celoso vio como Gatomon se acerco a la dormida pareja. -Umm... Kari, Davis despierten por favor. Dijo en voz dulce y baja Gatomon, y los dos elegidos empiezan a despertar, y lo primero que ven es que estaban juntos y abrazados, y esto no molesto para nada a Kari. Pero Davis se aparto un poco de ella, y luego los dos voltean y ven a todos sus amigos juntos, y se ponen de pie de un salto.

-¡Ah chicos, esperen esto no es lo que parece, Kari y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo! Solo nos quedamos dormidos sin querer, fue un día muy cansado de veras. Dijo Davis muy preocupado por la reacción de los demás, especialmente la de Tai, y Kari asintió con una sonrisa. -Es verdad Davis y yo nos recostamos, y nos quedamos dormidos es todo. Dijo Kari sincera y un poco nerviosa, y Tai se tronó los nudillos y se empezó a acercar, y Kari se puso de frente. -¡No Tai no le hagas nada a Davis! Él no ha hecho nada malo, por favor no le pegues. Suplico Kari con lágrimas, y Tai se controlo por el momento. -Esta bien Kari, solo por ti. Dijo Tai sincero y le mando una mirada de amenaza a Davis, y Kari asintió y se volteo hacia Davis. -Ya se esta haciendo tarde Davis, ven conmigo a cenar a mi casa. Por favor me gustaría que cenaras en mi casa, serás bienvenido te lo aseguro. Dijo Kari que no quiere separarse de él todavía, y Davis asintió no quería defraudarla así que acepto. -Bueno si eso quieres Kari, puedo ir a cenar a tu casa. Dijo Davis sonriendo lindo, y Kari se alegro un montón de su respuesta. -¡Que bueno Davis! Ven, no perdamos tiempo vamos ya a mi casa. Dijo Kari muy emocionada, y Tai se puso enfrente.

-Espera Kari, ocurrió un ataque y además_ Pero le interrumpe Kari. -No quiero escucharlo Tai, ha sido un día muy largo, y solo quiero llegar a casa con Davis y cenar con él. Dijo Kari muy seria y solo pensaba pasar un lindo momento con su adorado Davis, y todos asienten de acuerdo con eso. -Es verdad, se hace tarde y ya mañana les dirémos a Davis y Kari todo lo que paso. Por ahora regresemos a nuestras casas. Dijo Izzi sincero y de acuerdo con Kari, y todos asienten y se retirán.

Pero, antes de irse Davis se voltea atrás, y él estaba seguro de que no había flores a su alrededor cuando se recostaron.

Davis comenzó a caminar al lado de Kari, y se preguntaba: ¿quién puso esas flores?

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

Las cosas en la ciudad se calmarón, y ahora Kari estaba muy contenta por que Davis estaba en su casa para cenar, y su mamá estaba feliz de que su hija haya venido con un amigo. Kari fue a cambiarse a su habitación, y Tai fue a encerrarse durante un rato en su cuarto. Davis estaba seguro de que Tai está molesto con él, por lo de dormir con su hermana al lado, pero a Kari no le importo eso y él se preguntaba por que.

Adentro de la habitación de Kari, ella se había cambiado y estaba súper contenta abrazando la almohada de su cama, y besándola como si fuera Davis, y se sentía maravillosa por que durmió con Davis. Kari recordaba el sueño maravilloso que tuvo sobre Davis, y eso la ponía súper enamorada y feliz.

-¡Ay Davis te amo! Ya pronto puedo sentirlo podré confesarte mis sentimientos por ti, jijiji, por eso soy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir a cenar. Comó quiero que está habitación sea "Nuestra habitación" Ay que feliz soy contigo mi amor. Se dijo a sí misma Kari, mientras abraza recostada la almohada, y la besa varias veces, y mientras pasa esto, Tai estaba furioso de descubrir a su protegido durmiendo como si nada con Kari. Tai no podía dejar de pensar que debe de proteger a Kari, aun de Davis.

Mientras la cena ya estaba lista, y Davis se sentó en la mesa, y la señora Kamiya llamo a sus hijos. -Kari, Tai la cena ya esta lista. Dijo Miharu Kamiya la madre de los dos, y muy pronto los dos hermanos salen de sus habitaciones, y Gatomon y Agumon se acercan a la mesa, desde la sala donde estaban viendo la tele.

-Bueno hija, me sorprende que hayas traído a Davis-chan para cenar, se ve que los dos se llevan muy bien, eso me da gusto. Dijo Miharu con una sonrisa maternal, la familia ya estaba disfrutando de la comida, y Kari jugueteo con su tenedor un poco nerviosa. -Sí mamá es que el pobre de Davis, ya tenía hambre y yo pensé en traerlo, para cenar y así él no tiene que esperar en su casa hasta la hora de la cena. Dijo Kari sincera y alegre de tener a Davis a su izquierda, y Tai a la derecha de ella, solo escuchaba en silencio y medio trabado de coraje.

Miharu sonrió muy linda, y asintió. -Eso es muy considerado de tu parte hija. Bueno, ¿cuando van a salir en su primera sita? Pregunta Miharu con alegría, y Tai y Kari ambos escupen su bebida con sorpresa, y el señor Kamiya se ríe de la reacción de sus hijos. -¡Mamá! ¡Es muy pronto todavía para eso, además Davis y yo solo somos amigos! Exclama Kari toda nerviosa, y ella trataba de que no fuera evidente sus impresionantemente grandes sentimientos por Davis, y Tai sintió como una bomba de ácido en la cara ese comentario, y Miharu sonrió por que podía leer a su hija como un libro abierto. -Bueno hija, que tiene, los amigos también se pueden volver novios, solo hay que darle espacio al amor. Eso es todo, además se conocen ya de varios años. Dijo Miharu con mucha experiencia, cuando ella conoció a su esposo Shunsuke, ella también se enamoro de él por ser su amigo más cercano, y Kari escondió la mitad izquierda de su rostro con su mano, para que Davis no viera lo roja que ella estaba, por los comentarios de su madre. -¡Mamá ya basta, me estas avergonzando! Exclama Kari muy nerviosa y roja de la cara, y Tai estaba que se moría del coraje, y Davis también se puso rojo de la cara. En eso Kari noto el color en el rostro de Davis, y eso la emociono bastante.

Más tarde...

Después de la cena, Davis estaba en el balcón de la habitación de Kari, sintiendo la brisa y el fresco de la noche. La cena fue muy animada, y Davis estaba divertido de ver otro lado de Kari, y de ver lo fastidiado que se veía Tai. Davis pensó en el sueño que tuvo con Kari, y sin querer se ruboriza y agita su cabeza.

En eso aparece detrás de él, Kari con un vaso de té helado. -Hola Davis, toma. Dijo Kari sonriendo, y Davis se voltea y asiente. -Gracias Kari. Dijo Davis y tomo un sorbo del té, luego Kari se puso a su lado en la baranda de concreto. -Es hermosa la vista aquí, este es mi sitio especial, desde aquí puedo ver la ciudad, y hasta tu casa Davis. Si subo al techo puedo ver tu casa, me alegra que hayas aceptado cenar en mi casa Davis. Dijo Kari con voz dulce y linda sonrisa, y el viento soplo un poco, y Davis un poco apenado sonrió y miro hacia el vaso en su mano. -No fue nada Kari, tenía tiempo de no venir por aquí. Solo quería cumplir contigo como amigos. Dijo Davis sincero, y a Kari no le gusto mucho eso de "Solo amigos" Pero se volteo con una sonrisa sincera. -Me alegro de que seamos amigos Davis, espero que nos veamos mañana viernes en la feria. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis asintió. -Claro que sí Kari, no se me olvida. Bien creo que mejor ya me voy, debo regresar a mi casa. Dijo Davis sincero y se termino el té helado, y Kari lo miro de reojo, y se ruborizo mucho, por que ella quiere algo más que solo amistad mucho más aun, por que ella esta enamorada. -¿Ya te vas Davis? Pregunta Kari y ella aun no quería que se fuera, y Davis se voltea. -Así es, tengo que regresar a mi casa. Dijo Davis sincero, y Kari asintió y lo acompaño a la puerta.

Los dos se despiden y se desean buenas noches, luego Kari cierra la puerta, y se mete a su habitación. Kari suspirando se recuesta en la cama y piensa en Davis.

Un rato después, en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba recostado en su cama, y estaba pensando en Kari, y lo dificil que le esta resultando mantenerse alejado de ella, ahora que ya no está interesado en su amor. -Kari, ¿por qué no puedo alejarme de ti? ¿Por qué se me dificulta tanto? ¿Por qué ahora me sonriés tan linda si ya no te amo? Espero que todo salga bien, ya mañana veré que pasa. Dijo Davis un poco más tranquilo, pero aun no comprendía cual era la razón de que Kari, sea tan linda con él ahora.

Mientras en la recidemcia Takaishi...

TK estaba sumamente molesto con lo que hoy vio, Davis y Kari, juntos y abrazados como amantes. TK pensó en mañana vigilar a Kari de cerca, no vaya a ser que la pierda a Davis en una de esas.

Mientras en la recidencia Izumi...

Izzi termino de ver los datos que le mando Gennai, y estaba preocupado por lo que parece, no ha terminado el ataque de Duskmon. Pero la peor parte es el hijo de Duskmon, ¿dónde estará en estos momentos? Izzi teme que esto sea solo el principio de algo mucho más grande.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari termino su ducha, y se puso su pijama rosa, y se recuesta con alegría de estar enamorada de Davis, y sintió muy bien todo lo que paso. Pronto ella comenzará su plan, para conquistar a Davis y enamorarlo de ella. -Mi amor Davis, ya pronto podremos estar juntos. Solo espera un poco más, muy pronto estaremos juntos por siempre. Susurro Kari con gusto y alegría, y ella se acomodo en la cama, y se quedo dormida soñando con Davis y su hermoso amor...

Mientras en otra dimensión...

Duskmon dio a luz a su bebé, y sonrió ante el plan que tenía, y este plan incluye a Davis elegido de los milagros, y a Kari elegida de la luz. Duskmon se alegro por la idea que tenía para ellos, y pronto nadie podrá oponerse a su fuerza y poder, su hijo crecerá rápido y eso esta bien.

Duskmon vio a Davis y Kari dormidos, y sonrió con gusto, por que ellos son indispensables para el éxito de su plan maestro. Luego Duskmon saco un cristal, y lo miro pensativa, y sonrió ya sabe que hacer y como usarlo, muy pronto Davis será el primero.

Por que Davis y Kari, aun no saben la clase de regalo, que les dio Duskmon...

Y los efectos que tendrá en ellos y sus cuerpos, dentro de poco...


	4. La feria del amor

Capitulo 4. "La feria del amor"

Era una bella mañana al siguiente día, y Davis al despertar siente alegría, hoy es la feria, por fin llego el viernes. Davis recordó que ayer Kari lo invito a la feria, y a los juegos, y se alegro de ir con ella como solo amigos, y se levantó para vestirse, y al salir del baño él sintió algo raro en su cuerpo...

Davis se preocupo un poco, pero no supo de donde provenía el malestar, y luego de un rato desaparecio. Davis se alegro que no era nada, y al salir del baño termino de peinarse y de vestirse.

Luego Veemon lo acompaño a la mesa con su familia, y después ya estaba listo, y salio a la escuela.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari despertó con inmensa dicha y alegría, por que tuvo un sueño maravilloso con Davis, y se sentía tan contenta y feliz, y al levantarse se viste y se peina un poco, y luego se sintió un poco rara, su cuerpo de pronto lo sintió extraño.

Pero fue momentáneo, y Kari se preocupo un poco, hasta que al ver el calendario vio que ya era viernes y la feria, y esto la hizo olvidar el extraño malestar, y la puso muy contenta. Hoy es el día de su sita con Davis su adorado, y esto la puso súper contenta y de muy buen humor sale de de su habitación.

Al salir ve a Tai con Agumon, y los saluda mientras camina a la mesa para el desayuno. -Hola Tai me da mucho gusto verte, buenos días. Dijo Kari saludando con gusto, y se sentó en la mesa, y los dos digimon se sientan también, y Tai se puso frente a Kari para hablar. -Kari, ayer no me dejaste contarte que hubo un ataque de un digimon muy peligroso, se llama Duskmon y parece que es una chica muy parecida a ti, y ella esta embarazada. Dijo Tai medio serio, y Kari alzo su rostro con gran sorpresa. -¿Comó? ¿Se parece a mí y esta embarazada? Pregunta Kari muy intrigada, y solo pensar en esa chica parecida a ella y que esta embarazada, la hizo imaginar a Davis y a ella juntos, y luego ella se embaraza, este pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse intensamente, pero no la molesto al contrario la alegro.

"Davis y yo, y un bebé..."

Tai por su parte se ruborizo también, y él se puso muy nervioso e incomodo. -Err... sí, esta embarazada, pero, ¡yo no estoy sugiriéndo nada contigo Kari, ni nada cielos! Exclama Tai sumamente nervioso e incomodo, y Kari bajo su rostro y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

"Amo a Davis, y mí mamá le agrada y a mí papá también, tal vez si él y yo..."

Kari se ruborizo un poco más, y agito un poco su cabeza para despejar su mente, y no ir más lejos por el momento. -Bueno, y ¿qué más paso Tai? Dijo Kari para distraerse y dejar de sentir calor en su cuerpo, y Tai se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió algo de los hotcakes y de los sandwiches, antes de que el tragón de Agumon se los acabe. -Bueno hubo una batalla, y Duskmon nos tenía acorralados, pero de pronto entró en labor de parto. Después parece que Duskmon, regreso al digimundo, y luego te encontramos en ese parque con Davis. Dijo Tai concluyendo el relato de lo que paso ayer, y Kari se quedo pensativa, ella como Tai sabe que Duskmon volverá y esto aun no termina.

Kari suspira por que presiente un nuevo enemigo, y ella esperaba que la paz durará un poco más, para que ella y Davis estén juntos más tiempo. Pero por otro lado, esto es una oportunidad para que todos vean al grandioso líder que Davis realmente es, Kari lo apoya totalmente. Kari suspiro y asintió. -Bueno, por el momento las cosas están tranquilas, hay que esperar un poco a ver que pasa. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Tai asintió.

Luego de eso Kari termino su desayuno, y junto a Gatomon salio de su casa, para ir a la escuela.

Kari mientras camina cargando a Gatomon, estaba pensando en ese futuro con su adorado Davis, y ese bebé...

Kari sintió de pronto mucho calor, y Gatomon volteo y vio las mejillas encendidas de Kari. -Oye Kari, ¿estas bien? Siento tus brazos y manos más calientes, ¿te pasa algo? Pregunto Gatomon un poco preocupada por su compañera, y Kari apenas la escucho, por que estaba metida en sus fantasias.

"Amo a Davis, de verdad lo amo mucho, y si él y yo estamos juntos, eso sera muy bueno para mí y también para él, ambos ganamos en esto. Me siento lista para él, además Davis y yo hemos esperado mucho para estar juntos, no quiero perder esta valiosa oportunidad de estar con mí Davis, no permitiré que nadie interrumpa esta sita tan importante con mi adorado Davis~"

Así pensaba Kari sin hacer caso de nada más, y Gatomon noto lo distraída que ella estaba. -¿Kari me estas escuchando? Pregunta Gatomon preocupada, y Kari seguía sin responder y sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas, y Gatomon insistió de nuevo. -¡Kari! Oye, tierra a Kari. Dijo Gatomon un poco más fuerte, y Kari por fin respingo y reacciono. -¿Mmm?¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me dijiste Gatomon? Pregunta Kari toda desonrientada y aun fantaseando un poco, y Gatomon la miro muy preocupada. -Kari, ¿estas bien? Tienes las mejillas encendidas, y estas muy caliente del cuerpo, ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Estas enferma? ¿De nuevo te dio un resfriado? Pregunta Gatomon preocupada, y Kari sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -No, no estoy bien, de veras me siento bien y con mucha energía, no estoy enferma ni nada Gatomon. Solo tengo un poco de calor eso es todo. Dijo Kari tratando de sonar convincente, y Gatomon la miro un poco raro. -¿Segura? No sé, como que siento que escondes algo Kari. Dijo Gatomon suspicaz, y Kari sonrió nerviosa. -¿Yo? No, yo no escondo nada Gatomon, estoy bien de veras, solo pensaba en algo es todo. Dijo Kari tratando de mantener ocultos sus inmensos sentimientos de amor por Davis, aun que estos han crecido y se han vuelto más irresistibles que nunca, y Gatomon la vio con sospecha, pero decidió dejarlo por ahora. -Bueno, hay veces en que me preocupas, pero si dices que estas bien, entonces te creo. Dijo Gatomon aun preocupada, pero luego recordó que ayer la encontraron recostada con Davis, y Gatomon sonrió por que sospecha que Kari esta interesada en él, por eso ella se pierde en sus fantasias.

Gatomon se siente más tranquila, por que esta segura de que dio en el blanco, ayer hasta invito a Davis a cenar en su casa, y solo por eso después la vio muy feliz.

Gatomon se sintió contenta de descubrirlo, y Kari al ver que Gatomon parece que creyó su versión, se alegro por que pensó que pudo ocultar bien su secreto amor por Davis. Kari sonrió linda y siguió su camino a la escuela.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela...

Davis llego a la escuela, y pudo ver a sus amigos hablando con Izzi, de lo que paso ayer durante el ataque de Duskmon, y Davis aun no sabe los detalles de eso, pero se acerca y los saluda. -Hola chicos, buenos días. Dijo Davis al acercarse, y los demás voltean y sonrien. -Ah Davis, buenos días que bien que te vemos. Aun no te contamos a detalle lo que paso ayer. Dijo Ken con media sonrisa, y Davis asintió y se acerco para escuchar los detalles de lo ocurrido ayer.

Mientras que Kari llego por otra parte a la escuela, y a su lado se pego TK, y él sonreía feliz de encontrarla sola, con Gatomon pero eso no importa tanto. -Kari que bueno verte, estoy feliz de estar contigo por que se me hace que ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos, eso no esta bien por que somos amigos muy cercanos. Dijo TK con interés en ella, y Kari sonrió un poco nerviosa, ya que le incomoda su modo de ser con ella, ya que prefiere a Davis mucho más que él. -Ah bueno, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, no tengo tanto tiempo como creía. Dijo Kari para explicar su falta de cercanía con él, y TK sonrió pícaro por la idea que tiene. -Eso se soluciona muy facil, Kari solo tienes que venir conmigo a la feria, hoy es un día especial, por que al medio día se termina la escuela. Podemos de esa forma ir juntos a la feria, es una muy buena idea, ¿verdad? Dijo TK insistiendo en su invitación, y Kari ya iba a tratar de negarse educadamente, cuando Yolei aparece y los saluda. -Hola TK y Kari, que bueno verlos juntos, buenos días. Y bueno, ¿estaban planeando algo para este día tan especial? Pregunta pícaramente Yolei, y Kari ya iba a decir que no, cuando TK hablo primero. -Sí Yolei, fíjate que le estaba diciéndo a Kari, que fueramos a la feria juntos después de la escuela, al fin que hoy termina temprano, y ella esta de acuerdo. Dijo TK con media sonrisa, y Kari protesto. -¡Oye! Yo no he dicho que estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Kari muy seria, pero su protesta cayó en oídos sordos, por que Yolei brinco de la alegría. -¡Síiii! ¡Sabía que Kari aceptaría! ¡Sí que bueno chicos vayan juntos y disfruten su sita! Exclama Yolei muy emocionada por que apoya la pareja que TK y Kari hacen, y ella se quedo pasmada, y TK se voltea muy contento y triunfal. -Está decidido, Kari y yo irémos juntosa la feria. Dijo TK con una sonrisa triunfal, y Kari se quedo pasmada de ver que todo lo decidieron sin consultarla.

-Pero, pero... Trata de protestar Kari, pero de nada sirve, TK y Yolei la arrastran al interior de la escuela, para dejar a Gatomon Patamon y Poromon en el laboratorio de datos, su feliz sita con Davis estaba a punto de arruinarse, por la astuta manipulación de Yolei de parte del malicioso de TK...

Mientras que Davis ahora ya sabe lo que paso ayer, y estaba un poco preocupado, por que sabe que Duskmon aun no termina su plan, y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo vuelvan a enfrentar. Davis suspira ya que este día iba a ser muy bueno, pero la noticia de Duskmon le preocupa a él mucho. Luego Davis dejo a Demiveemon en el laboratorio de datos, y se fue al salón de clases.

Más tarde durante las clases...

Kari no tuvo de otra que sentarse al lado de TK, y eso no le gustaba nada, la distancia le disgustaba mucho. Pero, no solo eso era lo que molestaba a Kari, si no que TK la forzó a ir con él al final de la escuela, cuando ella deseaba eso mismo pero con Davis, su sita estaba a punto de arruinarse por el entrometido egoísta de TK.

La distancia era de seis sillas, pero para Kari eran como 6 mil millones de kilómetros, y todo por que sus sentimientos se han vuelto mucho más fuertes y poderosos, y peor con la monótona voz del profesor, y Kari que ni puede concentrarse como es debido.

-Los vectores... bla bla... pirámides iguales al... bla bla... el cociente nunca es... bla bla... mitosis es... bla bla...

Kari no entendía ni jota, y sentía que quería volverse loca. Kari por primera vez sacudio su cabeza, y con las manos se rasco la cabeza con frustración, como lo hace Tai, cuando pasa algo que no entiende. Kari se sentía deprimida, aburrida, frustrada, y desesperada por no poder estar con Davis como ella quiere.

TK a su lado estaba radiante de felicidad, por que apenas en unos minutos, suene la campana él y Kari podrán salir a la feria en una sita, y eso lo tiene muy feliz. Pero como dicen, la felicidad de unos es la desgracia de otros, y eso es lo que le pasa a Kari, que no quiere fallarle a Davis, ella lo prometió después de todo, estar con Davis y conseguir su amor.

Kari trato de concentrarse en el profesor, pero su desconcierto fue mayor al escuchar de que hablaba.

-La vida sin el amor es un infierno, señorita Kamiya, si no hace algo para aferrarse a Daisuke, entonces lo va a perder para siempre. ¿De verdad quiere vivir sin el amor de Daisuke? No se lo recomiendo, debe seducirlo a cualquier costo.

Kari se quedo boquiabierta, ¿acasó esto era real? Claro que no era una halucinación producto de la inestabilidad de sus emociones, y de sus fuertes sentimientos por Davis. Por que luego de agitar su cabeza, Kari pudo escuchar bien, o más o menos.

-La gramatica es... bla bla... los circulos eran... bla bla... los números euclidianos son... bla bla... las ecuaciones nunca son... bla bla y más bla bla...

Kari estaba molesta consigo misma, por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, y estos le están ganando. Kari estaba fastidiada, y ella solo quería escuchar la dulce voz de Davis, y abrazarlo sin problemas y oirlo decir: "Kari no te preocupes, yo te explico todo, aquí tengo mis notas puedes verlas y copiarlas si quieres. Tú sabes que siempre te apoyo Kari querida." Eso se imaginaba Kari y se sintió un poco mejor, nada más de imaginar su dulce voz y sonrisa encantadora.

"Ay Davis, solo tú me comprendes y me haces sentir mejor, de veras te amo tanto, eres el mejor y siempre te he amado tanto. Oh Davis de verdad quiero estar contigo para siempre, y te deseo tanto pero tanto, ya no puedo contener mis sentimientos por ti."

Así pensaba Kari dentro de su mente, y ya estaba a punto de estrellar sus puños contra el pupitre, cuando suena la campana. -¡Por fin! Exclama Kari en alto, y todos se le quedan viendo, y el profesor no hizo caso, y recogió sus cosas y se va.

Davis sonrió y cerró sus libros y cuadernos, y se va rápido como un suspiro por la puerta. Kari al verlo retirarse sintió irrefrenables deseos de seguirlo, pero antes tenía que quitarse a TK de encima. Por fortuna se le ocurrió una brillante idea. -TK espera por mí, tengo que ir al baño primero, luego podemos ir juntos a la feria como planeamos. Dijo Kari con tono convincente, y TK asintió. -Claro que si Kari, yo te espero no te tardes por favor. Dijo TK confiado, y Kari asintió y se retiro.

Al salir del salón, Kari corre para alcanzar a Davis, e ir con él a la feria en esa sita tan importante para ella, y solo un momento después lo vio. Davis se cambio de zapatos, y Kari alegre se acerca. -Hola Davis, ¿ya estas listo para ir a la feria? Pregunta muy contenta Kari, y Davis se voltea y sonrié. -Claro Kari, te estaba esperando, por un momento pensé que lo olvidaste. Dijo Davis alegre, y Kari sonrió contenta. -Jijijiji, como crees Davis, ya estoy aquí para ir contigo a la feria, ven rápido vamos ya. Dijo Kari jalándo un poco a Davis de su brazo, y él sonrió alegre. -Muy bien ya voy, no hay prisa. Dijo Davis y salio junto a Kari en dirección a la feria.

Mientras, en el salón, dentro estaba TK esperando fielmente a Kari, y en ese momento entrá Yolei. -Oye TK, ¿qué haces? Pregunta Yolei curiosa, y TK sonríe un poco. -Estoy esperando a Kari, ella fue al baño pero ya no tarda, luego vamos a la feria. Dijo TK sincero y alegre y emocionado de salir con ella, y Yolei se queda extrañada. -Que raro, por que acabo de ver a Kari salir junto a Davis, los dos se fueron a la feria. Creí que tú ya lo sabías, ¿ o no? Dijo Yolei intrigada, y TK al escuchar esta noticia, se levanta de su silla de golpe. -¿Comó? ¿Con Davis? Ah no eso si que no. Dijo TK muy molesto y celoso, y rápido tomo sus cosas, y sale como rayo por la puerta, para perseguir a Kari y rescatarla según él de un perdedor como lo es Davis, y Yolei se quedo parada pensando muchas cosas, como que Kari da la impresión de esconder algo.

Más tarde en la feria...

Davis y Kari llegan a la feria sin problemas, y Kari radiante de felicidad y alegría, entrá con Davis al primer juego, el juego de pesca. Mientras TK molesto y furioso por la treta de Kari, entró también para encontrar a Davis y darle una lección, por influenciar a Kari sin su permiso.

Davis y Kari ignorando que TK los persigue, estaban disfrutando de los juegos y de su mutua compañia, y él gano el primer juego, y su premio un peluche de gatito, se lo dio a Kari, que dichosa lo recibe y lo abraza. -¡Gracias Davis, siempre lo conservaré y lo voy a cuidar mucho! Dijo Kari con gran alegría, y Davis sonrió muy feliz, y asintió. -Que bueno que te gusto Kari, gane ese juego por ti, por que sabía que querías ese peluche. Dijo Davis honesto y sensible a los gustos de ella, y Kari al escuchar sus palabras siente que se ha enamorado más de él, y ella lo abraza y se sienten bien.

Luego los dos van a otro juego, y por poco fueron vistos por TK que paso por ahí, pero no los vio y se fue de largo. Kari vio un juego de aros, y se acerco con Davis, y los dos comienzan a jugar. Kari consigue meter un aro en un peluche de dragón, de color rojo y azul, y ella se alegro y se lo dio a Davis. -Toma Davis, se parece a Demiveemon y sé que te gustan los dragones. Dijo Kari alegre y contenta, y Davis lo acepto sonriendo. -Gracias Kari, yo te conseguí estó. Dijo Davis y le dio a Kari un nuevo celular rosa, y Kari se quedo encantada, por que ese era el otro premio que quería, y de inmediato lo besa en la mejilla con gusto. -Muchísimas gracias Davis, era justo el que quería, lo conseguiste por mí, gracias Davis te quiero. Dijo Kari muy feliz y agradecida, y Davis se alegro y se ruborizo un poco por el beso recibido.

Luego los dos se detienen un rato, para que Kari programe su nuevo celular, y luego recibe un mensaje de Gatomon.

Esté decía: "Kari, ¿dónde estas? Demiveemon y yo estamos un poco preocupados, por que ya no los vimos en la escuela cuando termino." Decía el mensaje de Gatomon, y Kari sonriendo contesta y escribe: "Estoy con Davis en la feria, pueden venir si quieren, estamos jugando mucho y ganando premios y dulces." Kari envió su mensaje, y casi al instante recibe respuesta: "¿Dulces? Bueno, tal vez si vamos para la feria, espero verlos pronto. PS: Kari, ya sé que te gusta Davis, diviertete mucho con él, y espero que él te corresponda y pueda darte un beso, jijijiji, hasta luego." Kari se ruborizo mucho por el mensaje, Gatomon ya la descubrió, pero sabe que ella no le dirá a nadie de eso.

Davis volteo y sonrió. -¿Qué pasa Kari? ¿Un buen mensaje? Pregunta Davis sonriendo amable, y Kari se volteo aun con las mejillas encendidas. -N-no Davis, solo era Gatomon que me dijo que, ella y Demiveemon van a venir a la feria para jugar y ganar dulces. Dijo Kari sincera pero un poco nerviosa, ella ya fue descubierta por Gatomon, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -Ah ya veo, que bueno ese par siempre están contentos de recibir dulces, ahora, ¿quieres comer algo? Pregunta Davis amable, y Kari asintió contenta. -Sí Davis, ya tengo hambre. Vamos a uno de los puestos a comprar algo de comer. Dijo Kari con gusto, y Davis asintió y se levanto de la banca, y miro a su alrededor. -Ah, ¿qué tal si comemos ahí? Dijo Davis apuntando a un puesto de ramen, y Kari lo vio y se le antojaron de inmediato. -Sí que buena idea, me encanta el ramen. Dijo Kari con gusto, y Davis sonrió y asintió. -Que bueno saberlo Kari, a mí también me gusta el ramen. Tenemos gustos iguales, eso me agrada. Dijo Davis sonriendo alegre, y esas palabras dieron justo en el corazón de Kari, y ella guardo su celular en su bolsillo, y sonriendo realmente contenta y feliz de estar con él en esta fantástica sita, siente que se enamora más y más de él, y ella se levanta de la banca. Los dos juntos se acercan al puesto de ramen, sin saber lo cerca de nuevo que estuvieron de ser descubiertos por TK, que paso por ahí cerca, buscando a Kari y a Davis, a ella para rescatarla y a él para golpearlo.

TK sintió hambre y se fue a un puesto, a comer una revanada de pizza, mientras busca con la mirada a Kari, entre toda la multitud de chicos y chicas y demás personas.

Mientras en otra parte...

Una hermosa chica de cabello rojo corto, con lentes obscuros entrá a la feria, usaba una falda negra y unas mallas negras también, y una blusa negra semí transparente sin mangas. Unos cubre brazos negros con guantes, como una lolita gótica, y sus hombros descubiertos, y ella era muy atractiva y muchos chicos se le quedaron viendo. La misteriosa chica sonrió misteriosamente, y comenzó a buscar a aquel chico, el que derroto a Malonmyotismon y pudo combatir el poder del temible cubo de ilusión, del malvado digimon. Esta chica camina a la feria y busco por todas partes al elegido de los milagros.

Ella tiene una proposición que hacerle...

Más tarde...

Davis y Kari estaban satisfechos, y luego de pagar por la comida, se retiran para seguir con él día y la feria, Kari esta vez pudo ver a TK, primero antes que él la viera, y supo que deben llevar su diversión a otro lado. Kari toma a Davis de la mano repentinamente, y lo jala con ella. -¡Ah espera Kari! ¡¿Qué pasa?! Pregunta Davis en voz alta, y de inmediato TK lo escucho y volteo como rayo, y se levanta paga por la pizza y se retira corriendo detrás de la pareja. Davis y Kari voltean y ven a TK, corriendo furioso detrás de ellos, y Davis entiende que es lo que esta pasando, Kari maldice su suerte por no ocupar a TK en otra cosa. Era seguro lo que iba a pasar, y Kari no quiere eso, ni mucho menos terminar su sita con Davis tan pronto, ella lo quiere tanto. -Lo siento Davis, no quiero que TK nos alcance por eso tome tu mano, y comence a correr contigo detrás. No pensé que él nos notara y nos escuchara, yo en verdad lo siento mucho Davis. Dijo Kari corriendo mientras sujeta la mano de Davis, y él asiente y comienza a correr más rápido. -No te preocupes Kari, yo entiendo que TK no me quiere cerca de ti, y que él te quiere forzar a estar solo con él, y eso me parece de lo más egoísta y posesivo. No eres una pertenencia suya ni nada por el estilo, puedes y tienes el derecho de estar con quien tú quieras. Dijo Davis mientras corre entre jadeos y respiración agitada, y Kari al escuchar el apoyo y respeto que Davis le tiene siempre como mujer independiente, siente que ahora si lo ama de verdad, y corre más rápido. -Oh Davis, corre más rápido para perder a TK, luego tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Dijo Kari ahora si lista para confesar sus sentimientos de amor por él, y Davis corre más rápido y empiezan a dejar atrás a TK.

Davis jala a Kari de pronto a la izquierda. -¡Por aquí de prisa! Dijo Davis y se meten en una caseta vacia, y se agazapan y esperan a que TK pase de largo. TK corriendo atrás de ellos vio el brusco giro a la izquierda, y los sigue, pero de pronto los pierde de vista. TK se detiene y busca con la mirada, y a un lado justo donde estaba parado, estaban Davis y Kari escondidos. -No pueden estar lejos, yo conozco todos sus movimientos, no me pueden engañar. Dijo TK en voz alta, y comienza a buscar por ahí cerca, y Davis abraza a Kari con mucha fuerza, y ella al sentir los brazos de él envolviéndola, comienza a sentir calor en todo el cuerpo.

TK con mucho cuidado se acerco y reviso todos los sitios, y conforme se acerca al sitió donde están escondidos, la respiración de Davis se vuelve más agitada, con la tensión y el suspenso, y Kari no soporta sus sentimientos son demasiado fuertes, y comienza a sentir una agitación por dentro y más calor.

TK quita una cubierta de un puesto pero no vio nada, y Davis se puso tenso, y Kari en la poca luz que se filtraba en el reducido espacio, pudo ver los labios de Davis, su cabello rojo y hermoso, y sus ojos alertas mirando por una rendija, todos los movimientos de TK afuera.

"¡Pero que hermosos son los ojos de Davis!"

Pensó en su mente Kari, y ella se ruborizo mucho, y sintió aun más calor en su cuerpo. Los labios rosados de Davis, y su cabello rojo, tan rojo y hermoso como el de una chica, y los ojos de él dos hermosas ventanas abiertas, y llenos de vida y amor tan fieros pero tan calidos al mismo tiempo, y el cuerpo de Davis tan cerca del de ella en el reducido espacio. Kari siente una agitación por dentro, y a pesar de la situación tan dificil y comprometida, sabe que ya no puede contener más sus emociones. Si no confiesa sus sentimientos ahora, ya no habrá una oportunidad mejor después, y Kari con eso en mente, sintiendo mucho amor se acerco más. -Davis... Susurra Kari con voz tan baja y queda, que solo ella y Davis podían escuchar, y él se volteo abajo para verla. -No te preocupes Kari, yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nada malo te pase. Susurra Davis en el mismo volumen y con voz queda, y Kari sonríe un poco, ella de verdad lo ama. -No es eso Davis, yo quiero decirte algo muy importante, aun que estemos a punto de ser descubiertos, yo necesito decirte lo que siento. Susurra Kari con las mejillas encendidas, el calor entre los dos aumento, los cuerpos de ambos tan pegados y rozándose mutuamente, y Davis se sorprende.

-Espera un poco más Kari, ya casi TK se va, solo un poco más. Susurra Davis para tratar de calmar sus emociones, y Kari siente las manos de él en dos lugares muy importantes, una mano esta en su hombro izquierdo, y su otra mano esta en su cintura del lado derecho, y el roce de su cuerpo y de sus manos es demasiado para la sensibilidad de ella, y siente que su mente se esta poniendo en blanco.

TK afuera quita de una patada un bote de basura, y Kari respingo por el repentino sonido, y TK voltea al escuchar un ruido, y se acerca lentamente.

Ya es demasiado tarde, Kari ya no puede quitar de su mente los labios de Davis, y el cuerpo de ella ya no soporta sus sentimientos tan grandes, y se empieza a acercar, y mientras Davis casi sintiendo pánico, busca en la media luz algo que les permita esconderse. De pronto Davis nota unas bolsas de ropa pero que parecen de basura, y en el piso a sus pies, una manta grande y de color obscuro. Davis ya no lo pensó más, y toma con rápidez la manta con una mano, mientras con la otra jala bruscamente a Kari hacia él, y ella al sentir su movimiento siente que pierde el control, y los dos se recuestan entre las bolsas, y Kari siente esto como una invitación de Davis para continuar.

Davis se cubre a si mismo y a Kari con la manta, y ella lo ayuda y se cubren por completo. Bajo la manta, el corazón de Kari se acelero al máximo, y al ver en la obscuridad se ve a si misma encima de Davis, y puede ver sus ojos, y lo más importante sus labios.

Kari ya no puede controlarse más, y se acerca y besa a Davis apasionadamente, y él se sorprende del repentino acto de Kari. Ambos en el beso lo sienten, y Kari deja escapar un gemido de alivio, gusto, y placer inmensos, y Davis se sorprende de que ella escoja justo este momento para besarlo, él pensaba que este momento era solo entre amigos, pero ya vio que ella no piensa igual.

Afuera TK ya esta encima de la caseta, y Kari en el beso lo siente tan delicioso, y tan bueno por fin pudo liberar un poco de sus sentimientos y pasiones, y sus gemidos eran genuinos de placer y amor, y TK al escuchar los sonidos y ligeros ruidos sonrié.

TK se acerca más, y Kari besa a Davis con tantísimo amor, y él estaba muy sorprendido de lo aventada que es Kari, ella es una chica muy linda y hermosa y muy apasionada también, y Davis se sorprende de sus propios pensamientos. TK repentinamente retira la cubierta de la caseta, y ve un bulto moviéndose entre unas bolsas de basura creía él, y de inmediato se ruborizo por los sonidos femeninos de placer que pudo escuchar, y pensando que es una pareja escondida y que estaban haciendo el amor, se apena muchísimo.

TK pensó que en verdad perdió la pista de Davis y Kari, y se retira para dejar a la desconocida pareja disfrutar de lo suyo.

Davis se asoma un poco, y vio a TK muy ruborizado retirarse, y supo que lo consiguieron lo han engañado, y él se retiro pensando que ellos eran otra pareja.

Davis se separa un poco de Kari, y ella ya sabía que TK es muy penoso, y gracias a esa debilidad de carácter lo han eludido. Kari sonrié contenta, y fingió que todo fue parte de un plan para engañar a TK, por que ella sintió que debe esperar un poco más. -No te preocupes Davis, yo ya sabía que TK se iría si fingiamos ser una pareja escondida dándose placer, lo conozco muy bien. Dijo Kari con algo de nervios, y Davis sonrió. -No te preocupes Kari, yo comprendo muy bien, no hay problema somos amigos después de todo. Dijo Davis sincero y creyendo en ella, y Kari se sintió un poco mal, por que le creyó en su mentira y le dijo que solo son amigos, y ella se sintió un poco arrepentida de no ser honesta y valiente y decirlo lo que realmente la impulso a besarlo.

Luego de eso, Davis y Kari se levantan y siguen en la feria, hasta que llegan a dar las tres de la tarde, y había llegado el momento de terminar la sita. Kari estaba muy contenta pero un poco triste, por que de nuevo tuvo miedo y no le dijo a Davis de su amor, y los dos caminan a la salida, y Kari se voltea. -Muchas gracias Davis, por este día tan bueno. Dijo Kari realmente contenta de estar con él, y Davis asintió y sonreía feliz. -También me gusto a mí nuestra salida, gracias Kari. Te veo luego. Dijo Davis alegre y amable, y Kari asintió y se retiro.

Mientras Kari camina a su casa, de pronto ella sintió un raro malestar en todo su cuerpo, y ella estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero de pronto se recobró. Kari se preocupo un poco, pero se calmo un poco pensando que no es nada importante.

Mientras en la feria, Davis iba a salir y a regresar a su casa, cuando se sintió muy mal de pronto. Davis se doblaba de dolor, y se sintió a punto de desmayarse, pero se contuvo aun con el sudor frio que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Davis se sintió un poco débil, y se fue a sentar un rato en una banca, y mientras TK salio por otro lado, sintiendo mucha preocupación por Kari, a la que ya no pudo encontrar, pero de pronto la vio por la calle caminando hacia su casa.

TK se acerco y la detuvo al hablarle. -Kari espera te estaba buscando. Dijo TK con algo de seriedad, y Kari se detuvo y volteo sorprendida. -¿TK? Dijo Kari sorprendida y muy nerviosa de verlo, y TK se puso frente a ella para hacerle la pregunta que ella ya sabe. -Kari, estoy seguro de que te vi con Davis en la feria, y además Yolei me dijo que también te vio, ¿por que saliste con Davis? Pregunta TK medio molesto y cruzado de brazos, y Kari se mojo los labios, y le dijo algo que ella acaba de pensar. -TK, primero yo no fui a la feria y menos con Davis, ya sabes lo intrigosa que es Yolei, y además después de salir del baño me sentí mal, y me fui a recostar en una cama de la enfermería. Yo me quede dormida y al despertar me di cuenta de que ya no estabas, y ya se había hecho tarde, y por eso estaba caminando de regreso a mí casa. Dijo Kari muy seria y segura en sus palabras, y TK se quedo pensativo, él no estaba tan seguro de haber visto a Kari junto a Davis, y tampoco puede creer lo que Yolei le dijo, además Kari si se ve un poco pálida, y entonces suspira y sonríe. -Tienes razón Kari, creo que sobre actue un poco, perdón creo que primero debí buscarte bien dentro de la escuela. Dijo TK apenado por desconfiar de ella, y Kari se alegro de ver que le creyó. -No te preocupes TK, ya me siento un poco mejor, y aun que no pudimos salir a la feria creo que podemos planear otra cosa después. Dijo Kari amable y sonriente, y TK asintió y se sintió apenado de desconfiar de ella.

Luego de eso TK la acompaña hasta su casa, y Kari sintió mal de darle falsas esperanzas pero, mientras aun no sea lo suficientemente valiente para confesar sus sentimientos por Davis, no le queda de otra.

Mientras en la feria...

Davis salio de un baño publico, y ya se sentía un poco mejor, y camino a la salida, y la tarde ya estaba un poco avanzada, y la luz rojiza de la tarde hacia ver las cosas un poco irreales. Davis llego a la salida, y los puestos se retiraban, para dejar el lugar para la feria nocturna, y al llegar a la salida Davis vio a la que pensó que era Kari. -¿Ah Kari? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que ya habías regresado a casa? Dijo Davis muy sorprendido, y la chica extraordinariamente parecida a Kari, se volteo con sus lentes obscuros, y su vestido negro como una lolita gótica, y Davis se sorprende por que la confundió con otra persona. -Ay no, perdón la confundí con otra persona, disculpe. Dijo Davis muy apenado, y ya se iba a retirar cuando la chica pelirroja de lentes obscuros sonrió. -Motomiya Davis, ¿verdad? Te estaba buscando. Dijo la chica pelirroja, y Davis se voltea y se queda un poco sorprendido de que sepa su nombre, pero asintió. -Si, yo soy Davis, y ¿tú eres...? Pregunta Davis amable, y la chica sonrió y se acerco.

-Quiero ser una de tus amigas Davis, me da mucho gusto conocerte, yo soy Eileen Galvin.


	5. South Ashfield

Capitulo 5. "South Ashfield"

Davis estaba impresionado, un complejo de apartamentos de lujo, era la recidencia de Eileen. Davis fue invitado por esta misteriosa chica, y por alguna razón él acepto venir con ella, antes de regresar a su casa.

Davis vio el letrero, esté decía: "South Ashfield"

Eileen se volteo y sonrió contenta. -Ven Davis, deja que te sirva un poco de té. Dijo Eileen con una sonrisa tierna, y Davis asintió y la siguió adentro.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Tai estaba hablando por teléfono con Sora, y mientras Kari estaba pensativa en su habitación, ella tuvo la mejor oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos, pero de nuevo tuvo miedo. Kari frunce el seño, ¿por qué ella no pudo decirle a Davis que lo ama? ¿Acasó ella sintió remordimientos por mentirle a TK, y por eso ella misma se bloqueo? ¿Será posible que ella si tenga sentimientos por TK? Kari agito su cabeza, y trato de no pensar demasiado las cosas, y se recostó en su cama.

En ese momento entrá Tai, con una gran sonrisa. -Kari, ¿adivina quién me acaba de invitar? Así es, Sora me dijo que le gustaría salir conmigo mañana, ¿qué tal? Dijo Tai muy contento y sonriente, y Kari se levanta. -Que bueno Tai, me da mucho gusto por ti, te felicito. Dijo Kari muy feliz por él, y Tai asintió y sonrió. -Bueno Kari, ¿cuando vas a invitar a TK a salir? Los dos se ve que son muy cercanos, y hoy él hasta te acompaño a la casa, sin olvidar que te ha salvado otras veces. Dijo Tai muy seguro, y Kari frunce el seño un poco. -Yo no veo a TK de esa forma, él y yo solo somos buenos amigos nada más. Dijo Kari medio seria, y Tai asintió y sonrió un poco. -Pues si Kari, pero tal como dijo mamá, los amigos también se pueden volver novios, solo hay que darle espacio al amor, ¿o no? Dijo Tai medio serio, y Kari no quería admitirlo, pero tal vez después de todos estos años, ella si siente algo por TK.

Después de decir eso Tai se retiro, para dejar que Kari piense bien las cosas, y ella de verdad ama a Davis y mucho, pero antes de entregarse a él, ella debe descubrir si siente algo por TK, para que eso no se vuelva un problema a futuro en su relación con Davis.

Kari con eso en mente, decide mañana salir en una sita con TK, solo para ver si es que sea verdad que ella siente algo por él, y como mañana es sabado es perfecto.

Mientras en South Ashfield...

Davis estaba dentro del departamento de Eileen, y estaba con ella disfrutando de una tasa de té earl grey, un té negro muy popular entre la aristocracia japonesa.

Davis veía a Eileen en la cocina, y ella de verdad es tan parecida a Kari, y salvo por el color de su cabello rojo, es identica a ella. Eileen sonrió y se volteo con sus ojos sin sus gafas negras. -¿Deseas un poco más de té Davis querido? Pregunta Eileen sonriendo muy feliz, y Davis se quedo impactado por que hasta en sus ojos es igual a Kari, y durante un momento él no pudo decir nada, pero luego se repone y contesta. -No gracias Eileen, así estoy bien. Dijo Davis sincero, y Eileen asintió y se acerco con una charola llena de emparedados. Davis tomo uno y luego de darle una mordida, él decide hacer una pregunta.

-Oye Eileen, ¿comó es que sabes de mí? ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga? Pregunta Davis con curiosidad, y Eileen sonrie feliz de estar con él. -Bueno pude ver los programas de televisión, y en las entrevistas ese TK se veía tan engreído, pero tú no Davis, y eso me gusto por que no fue TK quién derrotó a Malonmyotismon fuiste tú. Además mientras que TK si se lo creyó, que se había convertido en una estrella, tu no Davis te veías muy sereno y centrado, fue entonces cuando decidí conocerte. Dijo Eileen sincera y sonrió linda, y Davis se sorprende un poco por lo que escucho, y sin querer se ruboriza. -Ah b-bueno, no es para tanto, yo la verdad no derrote a Malonmyotismon fuimos todos mis amigos juntos. Dijo Davis apenado y desvió un poco su mirada, tal vez sea por que ella se parece mucho a Kari, o tal vez sea por que aun no supera del todo sus sentimientos por la elegida de la luz, pero los elogios de Eileen lo ponen nervioso.

Eileen sonrió linda y encantada, y se acerco un poco frente a la mesa sentada frente a él. -¿Estás siendo humilde Davis? No tienes por que, tú eres un héroe Davis, y yo te admiro mucho de veras. Dijo Eileen con una sonrisa sincera y honesta, y se quedo mirando a Davis de una forma que no dejo duda de lo que ella siente por él, y Davis respingo un poco y se ruborizo, y disimula tomando un poco de té, y él se puso nervioso por que ella actua exacto como a él le gustaria que Kari fuera con él, asertiva y apreciativa de él. -Ah b-bueno, creo que ya se hizo tarde, mejor me voy antes de que lleguen tus padres, y tengo que volver a mi casa. Dijo Davis para retirarse antes de que pase algo, y Eileen al ver que ya se va se pone triste.

-¿Ya te vas Davis? ¿No es muy pronto? Mis padres llegan hasta más tarde, ellos trabajan mucho. Puedes quedarte un poco más. Dijo Eileen para tratar de convencerlo, y Davis sonrió nervioso y se negó. -Gracias pero no, debo volver a mi casa, mis padres se pueden preocupar por mi si no llego a tiempo para la cena. Dijo Davis sincero y se levantó para irse, y Eileen lo sigue a la puerta, y de pronto antes de irse ella lo abraza de improviso.

Davis se ruborizo de nuevo, ella es tan parecida a Kari, ¿por qué desde que la conoció él no deja de pensar en Kari? ¿Será que todavía tiene sentimientos por Kari después de tanto? -Davis quiero verte mañana si se puede, es sabado y quiero que me acompañes a una salida de compras, vamos a comprar algo de ropa, ¿qué dices Davis? Dijo Eileen para invitarlo, y Davis se sintió un poco extraño y asintió. -Esta bien Eileen, te veo en el centro comercial, mañana a las once y media. Dijo Davis un poco confundido de por que acepto salir con ella, y Eileen sonrió muy contenta y lo soltó. -Muy bien Davis, mañana a las once y media, te espero en el centro comercial del centro. Dijo Eileen para confirmar y Davis asintió, y luego él se retira y Eileen regresa al interior de su departamento.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari acaba de finalizar una llamada con TK, al que invito a ver una película, y él encantado acepto y los dos mañana se verán en el centro comercial, donde esta el cine.

Kari no quiere que TK piense otra cosa, ya que ella solo piensa ir como amigos nada más, y esto debe guardarlo en secreto. Por que si se enterá Davis, él puede sufrir, o peor abandonarla por completo, lo que sería lo peor de todo lo que le puede pasar. Kari solo hace esto para quitarse las dudas, y luego ella se dedicará de lleno a conquistar a Davis.

En ese momento entrá Gatomon muy sonriente, y ve a Kari un poco pensativa y le hace una pregunta. -Oye Kari, ¿es verdad no? Te gusta mucho Davis, te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad? Dijo Gatomon pícaramente y sonriendo medio malvada, y Kari respingo y se puso muy nerviosa por que no quiere que nadie lo sepa aun.

-¡Shhh, cállate, cállate no tan alto Gatomon! ¡Solo puedes susurrarlo, no quiero que Tai lo escuche y haga un escándalo por eso! Dijo Kari susurrando a media voz, y tratando de que nadie descubra algo que esta empezando a ser muy obvio, y Gatomon se reía de lo graciosa que se ve Kari estando enamorada. -Esta bien, no lo diré en voz alta pero, dime Kari, ¿ya se dieron un beso? Pregunta Gatomon más pícara que hace rato, y Kari respingo y se puso toda colorada de la cara, y siente mucho calor en todo el cuerpo. -Jijijiji, ya veo entonces sí se han dado un beso, jijijiji, que bueno Kari. Dijo Gatomon risueña, y Kari se puso muy nerviosa y trato de negarlo. -¡N-no Gatomon no es lo que piensas! ¡Yo no he dicho nada! Dijo Kari muy nerviosa, y Gatomon sonrió. -No tienes que decir nada Kari, tu cuerpo y tu nerviosismo me lo dicen todo. Te veo luego. Dijo Gatomon muy risueña y contenta, y se retira, y Kari se puso más roja de la cara, y gracias a dios Tai no la vio.

Kari se recostó boca abajo en la cama, y se quedo pensando en lo que siente por Davis, y luego se dijo a si misma. -De verdad no siento nada por TK, y mañana lo voy a confirmar. Estoy segura de que esto es solo una etapa pasajera sin concecuencias, y después de mañana me voy a dedicar a tiempo completo a conquistar a Davis, además como dijo Gatomon, él y yo nos dimos un beso, o mejor dicho dos y fueron tan buenos. Dijo Kari recordando la pasión que sintió al besar hoy en la feria a Davis, y supo que mañana solo es una salida de consolación para TK, y nada más.

Después de pensar en eso, Kari sale de su habitación para cenar con su familia. Luego pensó en hacer una llamada a Jun, para platicarle lo sucedido hoy en la feria, además ambas son amigas muy cercanas y es bueno hablar con ella de esto, y checar con Jun como esta Davis.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis estaba dentro de su habitación, terminando su tarea del fin de semana, y mientras hace eso él pensaba en Kari, y en Eileen.

Davis suspira y se levanta para ir a cenar con su familia, y mañana le toca ir con Eileen. Davis no esta seguro de que es lo que quiere Eileen, pero él no quiere defraudarla tampoco, después de todo ella de verdad desea ser su amiga y eso esta bien. Davis sale para cenar y mientras esta pensativo en lo sucedido hoy, la feria estuvo bien, y Kari se pudo divertir con él un poco y todo lo sucedido. Hasta cuando TK casi los descubre en la feria, y el beso tan apasionado que Kari le dio. Davis se ruborizo sin querer, y trato de no pensar demasiado, y mientras que Davis se distraíá frente a la tele, Jun recibe la llamada de Kari. -Ya veo, jijijiji, si Davis esta bien, esta viendo la tele en este momento. ¿Te lo paso? Pregunta Jun pícaramente, y Kari respingo, y se puso nerviosa y empezó a sudar. -¡N-no, eso no es necesario! Solo llame para contarte lo que paso en la feria, y para saber como esta Davis, es todo. Dijo Kari medio nerviosa y ruborizada, y Jun sonrió y asintió. -Me da gusto que los dos sean tan unidos y que te has enamorado de Davis, Kari debes de esforzarte por conquistar su corazón. Dijo Jun amable y comprende la clase de amor que Kari siente, y ella asintió y siguió con la platica.

Davis mientras veía la tele, cuando de pronto se sintió mal de nuevo, y corre al baño. Cuando termino se estaba lavando las manos, y en ese momento vio su reflejo, pero lo vio extraño, como distorcionado pero solo por un momento.

Davis se preocupo, y se sintió un poco mal, pero lo más extraño era que el malestar disminuyo y hasta desapareció, cuando pensó de pronto en Kari y en Eileen. Eso fue extraño, ¿por qué de pronto se sintió extraño y mal y solo con pensar en Kari y Eileen desaparece el malestar? Davis no tenía la respuesta, pero prefirió no hacer muchas preguntas en su mente, no quiere de pronto enamorarse o algo.

Al siguiente día...

Era la mañana del sabado, y Kari despertó con una sensación de alegría, por que tuvo un sueño con Davis donde ambos se besan con mucho amor. Kari se ruborizo y Gatomon volteo y sonrió pícara. -¿Tan temprano y ya estas deseando los labios de Davis, verdad Kari? Dijo Gatomon pícaramente para molestarla, y Kari respingo y brinco en la cama, y se volteo con la cara toda roja, y con el seño fruncido. -¡Gatomon ya basta! No me molestes tanto, si admito que no puedo controlar mis sentimientos cuando se trata de Davis, pero eso no quiere decir que te de el derecho de molestarme todo el tiempo. Dijo Kari bastante molesta y se levanto, y Gatomon se reía un poco con su pata en su boca. -Sí Kari, pero el asunto es que te ves muy graciosa enamorada, además de que como dices no te puedes controlar. Imagina a Davis con su sonrisa, y de pronto con una rosa en la mano él llega y te dice: "Kari recibe esta rosa que te doy con todo mi amor, yo siempre te he amado, y quiero estar contigo para siempre." Y luego él se acerca y te besa con pasión y ardor de un gran amor, ¿qué tal? Dijo Gatomon pícaramente, y Kari se puso toda roja de la cara, y como si de verdad estuviera pasando ella dijo. -Oh Davis~ amor mío, besa mis labios que son tuyos, y acepto tu rosa y tu amor. Dijo Kari como en trance de amor, como hipnotizada, y Gatomon puso su pata en su boca, y se reía muy feliz. -Jijijiji, cielos Kari, yo dije imagina, no siéntelo, jijijiji en verdad te ha pegado muy fuerte este amor por Davis, jijijiji. Dijo Gatomon muy risueña, y Kari sale de su trance y se ruboriza al tope, y se molesta mucho con ella. -¡T-tú tienes la culpa Gatomon por hacer una descripción tan realista! ¡Eres de lo peor por engañarme con tus sugestiones felinas y poderes hipnoticos! Dijo Kari muy molesta y nerviosa, no queriendo admitir que ella se dejo llevar por la fuerza de su amor, tan grande y fuerte, y Gatomon se hecho a reír de verdad divertida. -Jajaja, que graciosa Kari, ¿sugestión felina y poderes hipnoticos? ¿Te escuchaste a ti misma hace un momento? Solo admite que estas locamente y perdidamente enamorada de Davis y ya. Dijo Gatomon muy divertida, pero Kari la fulmino con la mirada, por supuesto esa es la verdad, pero ella aun no puede decir eso.

Kari sin decir nada se voltea y se empieza a vestir, mientras que Gatomon la miraba divertida.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis luego de tomar su desayuno, se puso su ropa para salir con Eileen, y él estaba un poco nervioso, por que recuerda que hace dos años él salio con Kari en una sita de compras, y era igual ahora con Eileen. Davis peino su cabello, y por alguna razón estaba seguro de que algo iba a pasar este día.

Davis solo espera que sea algo bueno.

Mientras en el centro comercial de Odaiba...

Kari había llegado temprano para esperar a TK, e ir con él al cine, y ella seguía medio perdida en sus reflexiones por Davis. -Sin importar que pase, Davis es a quién yo amo, no a TK de ninguna forma me voy a fijar en él. No me importa como venga vestido, ni que cosa haga, tampoco me voy a dejar tocar ni impresionar por nada que haga, además es una sita de amigos nada más. Se dijo a si misma Kari, y asintió consigo misma mientras espera a que llegue TK. Justo en ese momento, llega TK con una amplia sonrisa. -Kari, que alegría verte en este día tan especial, ven vámonos al cine. Dijo TK realmente contento de estar con ella, y Kari suspiro y asintió y ella se acerco. -Muy bien TK, vamos. Dijo Kari y ella pensó: "En verdad lo siento mucho TK eres mi mejor amigo y todo, pero yo amo a Davis mucho más de lo que soy capaz de describir con palabras. Esta es la última sita, la de "Consolación" y luego, me iré con Davis y los dos nos enamoraremos mucho, y estaremos juntos por siempre. Lo siento TK pero me he decidido, me voy con Davis... yo lo amo... tanto pero tanto... y a ti yo ya no te amo... lo siento..." Pensó Kari dentró de su mente, y ella se va con TK.

En un momento, TK caminando junto a Kari, él paso muy cerca de una chica vestida de negro con lentes obscuros, y parecía lolita gótica, y era muy parecida a Kari. TK se volteo y se le quedo viendo, y Kari a su lado se volteo. -¿Qué pasa? Pregunta Kari intrigada por que él se detuvo, y TK voltea y pone su mano detrás de su cabeza. -Ah no es nada Kari, creí ver a alguien muy parecida a ti, pero creo que me equivoque. Dijo TK sincero, y Kari asintió y los dos se retiran al cine, con TK sintiendo una rara vibra de esa chica.

Le pareció por un momento, estar asomado a un abismo de insondable tiniebla...

Un rato después, 11:30, frente a la fuente...

Davis llego al centro comercial, y vio su celular, y era la hora correcta para verse con Eileen. Davis llego a la fuente frente al centro comercial, y vio a Eileen esperando con una sonrisa, y ella se volteo y de inmediato sonrió realmente contenta de verlo. -Hola Davis, llegas justo a tiempo, acabo de llegar. Dijo Eileen feliz y sincera, y Davis asintió y sonrió. -Que bueno Eileen, bueno vamos al centro comercial. Dijo Davis sonriendo amable, y Eileen asintió y se acerca y los dos se van juntos.

Mientras en el cine...

TK estaba súper contento, y Kari también estaba feliz, aun que no por él sino por que imaginaba esta misma sita pero con Davis. Kari llego a la sala a obscuras, y se preguntaba que clase de película escogió TK, y él ya sentado la vio en la poca luz de la pantalla, y ella se sentó a su lado.

Luego TK se inclino a su lado, y sonrió contento. -Bueno Kari, espero que te guste la película que escogí. Lo hice pensando en ti. Dijo TK en un tono ligeramente misterioso, y Kari se sintió intrigada. -¿En serio? Bueno solo espero que sea buena, y no una de esas películas con un montón de acción, que te dejan mareado y sin saber al final que pasó. Dijo Kari con experiencia de las malas películas, como esa que vio con Tai, Rapido y Furioso ocho, que la dejo tan mareada y confundida al final que no supo ni de que trato, y TK sonrió cómplice. -Jeje, estoy seguro que esta te va a gustar. Dijo TK muy confiado y seguro, y Kari se quedo intrigada, y volteo a ver la pantalla.

Unos comerciales después, la película comenzó y Kari se quedo impactada, era la película de Evangelión, y ella de inmediato se emociono muchísimo la película de su serie favorita, y ella estuvo por meses rogándole a Tai que fuera con ella a verla, pero él nunca quiso por que le decía que Evangelión es una serie tonta.

Kari se quedo impactada de ver la lucha de Azuka su personaje favorito, luchar contra los evas descontinuados, y las espantosas alucinaciones de Shinji.

TK vio lo contenta y emocionada que estaba Kari, y sonrió por que tuvo éxito en hacerla feliz, y se acerco y tomo la mano de Kari, que estaba tan metida en la película que quería ver desde hace meses, que ni noto la mano de TK con la de ella.

Mientras en el centro comercial...

Davis estaba con Eileen, comprando ropa y ella se quito sus gafas negras, y se cambio varias veces, para probar su ropa y lucirla con Davis.

-¿Qué tal Davis? ¿Comó me veo? Pregunta Eileen pícara y coqueta, y Davis se ruborizo, y asintió. -Te ves bien Eileen, ese vestido te queda bien. Dijo Davis sincero y un poco nervioso, ya que Eileen usaba unas mallas negras y encima un vestido negro de orillas rosas con un lazo vuelto moño en la espalda de color rosa, y las orillas de la falda eran rosas y era sin mangas, y Eileen usaba unos guantes largos que llegan hasta la altura del humero, y un lazo rosa y negro en el cabello con una rosa de color rojo. Davis estaba un poco sorprendido de una personalidad diferente, en alguien tan parecida a Kari.

Luego Eileen sonrió y se cambio a su ropa anterior y estaba satisfecha, y los dos pagan por la ropa, y salen del centro comercial.

Afuera en la plaza, del famoso cruse de caminos en Odaiba, Davis vio que ya eran las tres de la tarde, y Eileen sonrió y se acerco. -Gracias por acompañarme Davis, soy muy feliz. Dijo Eileen y se acerco y beso la mejilla de Davis, y él se quedo sorprendido y se ruborizo mucho.

Eileen se apartó y sonrió. -Jijijiji, te veo luego Davis. Dijo Eileen muy contenta y feliz y se retiro con muchas risas, y Davis se quedo impactado y ruborizado, y por un momento estaba como perdido, no entendía por que Eileen es tan linda y amable con él, y pensó en regresar a su casa.

Pero aun le estaba reservada una sorpresa más, en este día, por que al voltear vio en la entrada del cine a cierto par de personas. Davis los vio y se acerco para ver bien que es lo que hacen.

Mientras en la salida del cine...

Kari estaba súper contenta, por que por fin pudo ver la película que quería, y TK estaba muy contento por ella. -Que bueno que te gusto la película, Kari me alegro por ti. Dijo TK alegre, y Kari se voltea y sonrie encantada. -Muchas gracias TK, ya tenía meses de querer ver la película de Evangelión, por fin pude verla estoy contenta. Dijo Kari feliz y sonriente, y Davis en ese momento los vio, y se acerco, y TK sonrió pícaro. -En ese caso, como pude cumplir uno de tus deseos, merezco una recompenza. Dijo TK medio misterioso, y con eso dicho se acerca a Kari, a la que toma por sorpresa y le roba un beso.

Kari se quedo sorprendida y trato de separarse de TK, hasta que al voltear pudo ver a Davis mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Pánico total!

"¡Davis me esta viendo!" Pensó Kari con horror, y de inmediato se separa de TK con un fuerte empujón, y TK se sorprende de la reacción de Kari, y ella se voltea ignorando a TK totalmente, y se acerca a Davis que lloraba, tal vez por que estaba volviéndo a tener sentimientos por ella.

Kari temiendo lo peor se acerco. -Davis espera por favor, no es lo que crees, TK me robo el beso. Yo no lo estaba besando por que quería, me tomo por sorpresa y me forzó eso es lo que pasó. Dijo Kari sincera para calmarlo, pero Davis sintió como su corazón que estaba volviendo a confiar en ella, se hizo pedazos y no quiso escuchar razones y llorando se de la vuelta, y sale corriendo mientras llora.

Kari vio como Davis no le hizo caso, y se fue corriendo y ella sintió como todo su corazón se desgarro. -¡Davis no, por favor vuelve! ¡No es lo que crees, escucha lo que tengo que decirte! Exclama Kari y ya estaba lista para correr por él, cuando TK la detiene y la sujeta del brazo izquierdo.

-Espera Kari, deja que se vaya. Davis tiene que entender que no hay espacio para él entre nosotros. Dijo TK muy serio, pero Kari se voltea como rayo, y bofetea con la mano derecha a TK, que se quedo pasmado. -¡Te odio Takeru! ¡No hay un "Nosotros" nunca lo ha habido! ¡Ya terminamos ya no hay nada ni amistad ni nada, no quiero volver a verte nunca! Exclama Kari furiosa por su treta, que le puede costar su relación con Davis, y luego de decir eso, Kari sale corriendo en la dirección de Davis.

Kari corría con toda la desesperación de una chica enamorada, que siente puede perder a su amado. Kari buscó por todas partes a Davis, pero ya no lo encontró, por perder valioso tiempo con TK, y llorando amargamente ella se regresa a su casa.

Más tarde en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari apenas entró a su casa, fue a su habitación, y tomo todas las fotos de TK, las que ella le tomo en el pasado, y las rompe todas con lágrimas de furia y tristeza, y luego las pone en un cubo de metal, y en el techo del edificio de departamentos les prende fuego.

Kari ve el fuego consumir las fotos y queridos recuerdos de antes, y las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas por que ella hizo estó, para deshacer todo recuerdo y vínculo con TK, y poder entregarse a Davis por completo.

Kari se odiaba a si misma por haberse dejado engañar por Tai, y por la misma flaqueza de sus sentimientos, su indecisión le puede costar su relación con Davis. -Nunca más volveré a hacerle caso a algo que me diga Tai, y ahora si que lo hizo TK, esta vez es enserio me voy a olvidar de él por completo. No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie me separe de Davis, esta vez haré bien las cosas, me voy a dedicar de lleno a conquistar a mi amado Davis. Se dijo a si misma Kari, mientras llora y ve el fuego consumir sus recuerdos de antes, pero ahora es distinto por que es Davis su querido, y ella lo ama tanto. Kari junta sus manos en su corazón, y suelta una declaración de su sentir en ese momento. -¡Te odio Takeru nunca quiero verte de nuevo! ¡Te amo Davis te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero estar contigo para siempre! Exclama Kari con toda la fuerza, y luego el viento sopla, y las llamas se intensifican.

Kari regreso a su casa, y se encerro en su habitación y se puso a llorar inconsolablemente, y le mando varios mensajes a Davis, pero él no le contestaba y eso la puso aun más triste, su corazón le dolía como nunca, y ella lo sentía como un horrible rechazo.

Kari siguió llorando encerrada en su habitación, y no hizo caso de los llamados de Tai del otro lado de la puerta, y solo pensaba en el dolor de Davis, provocado por ella y su falta de valor para decirle la verdad.

Mientras en South Ashfield...

Davis quien sabe como o por qué, llego hasta el departamento de Eileen, él mismo no sabe por que pero necesitaba deshaogarse con alguien.

Un momento después de tocar, Eileen abre la puerta y se asombra de ver a Davis llorando. -Davis, ¿dios mío? ¿Qué paso por que estas llorando? Pregunta Eileen muy preocupada, y lo deja pasar, y lo sienta en el sofá, y se sienta junto a él, y lo abraza del brazo. -No tienes que decir nada, Davis solo deja que te consuele. Todo va a estar bien. Dijo Eileen muy suavemente y lo acarició lentamente, aun cuando Kari lo lastimo, él vino paradojicamente con una chica tan parecida a ella, y tal vez sea por que aun no supera sus sentimientos por Kari.

O tal vez, si los supero hasta hace poco, que volvió a enamorarse de ella, quien sabe.

Luego de un rato, Davis le hablo a Eileen de Kari, y de lo que vio y de lo que ella le dijo. Eileen no se veía molesta, si no muy preocupada por Kari igual que por Davis, y ella sonrió y dijo. -Davis escucha, aun que tome tiempo, debes perdonar a Kari por que ella no tuvo la culpa, todo fue por ese chico TK, yo se que eres muy bueno Davis. No le guardes rencor a Kari, después de todo ella es tu amiga, y una muy querida por ti también. Dijo Eileen con una sonrisa, y Davis asintió se sentía dolido pero no tanto, por que Kari de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él, y él sonrió un poco. -Creo que tienes razón Eileen, y me gustaria poder presentarte a Kari. Dijo Davis con una sonrisa, y Eileen asintió y sonrió linda y contenta.

-Esa es una muy buena idea Davis, estoy segura de que las dos nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Dijo Eileen y sonrió misteriosa...


	6. Sentimientos verdaderos

Capitulo 6. "Sentimientos verdaderos"

Luego de la sita de Kari con TK, en donde Davis desafortunadamente los ve juntos, justo en el peor momento cuando TK le roba un beso a Kari. Paso el domingo sin que Kari pudiera explicar a Davis la verdad, y sin que Davis le contestará sus llamadas y mensajes. Kari desde ese momento ha estado como loca, sintiéndose como leona enjaulada, y no puede dejar de sentir como si ella ha fallado con Davis, y peor justo cuando esta segura ya se estaba volviéndo a fijar en ella. Kari esa terrible y solitaria tarde de domingo, no puede dejar de llorar y borrar cada mensaje tonto de TK, que le llega.

Se ve que TK aun no se rinde, pero Kari ni loca le vuelve a hacer caso a él, o a Tai su hermano mayor que por su culpa puede que este a punto de perder a Davis. Kari dentró de su habitación esta destrozada, su corazón desgarrado no deja de suplicar por la atención y amor de Davis, solo eso puede aliviar su dolor. Kari boca abajo en la cama llorando, escucha por enésima vez a Tai tocando en la puerta, con mucha preocupación. -Kari, hermanita, abré por favor y dime que te pasa, estoy muy preocupado por ti, ¿sucedió algo con TK? ¿Se pelearón acasó? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado, y Kari ni le contesta, y ella con la cara boca abajo músita. -Perdón Davis, perdóname por favor yo te quiero tanto... te necesito, en verdad que yo no siento nada por el tonto de TK. Yo solo te amo a ti, oh Davis... amor de mis amores. Músita Kari en voz baja mientras llora, y ella vuelve a sacar su celular y manda un nuevo mensaje a Davis.

"Querido Davis, quiero que aun que sea por la vieja amistad, veas este mensaje y me digas, todo lo que sientes. No me importa si me gritas, tampoco si me insultas, me lo merezco por hacerte sufrir, lo que quiero es escuchar esa voz maravillosa que tanta falta me hace. Solo ha pasado un día, pero para mí desde ayer ha sido como una eternidad ciega de tormento, y yo no quiero nada, solo deseo esa comprensión tuya que te carácteriza. Quiero que sepas que, no hay nada en mí corazón por TK, por que solo fue un amigo, y digo fue por que ya ni eso es para mí, he cortado con él de manera terminante por que siento que me robo algo invaluable, algo sin lo cual yo no puedo vivir, eso es tu confianza Davis. Recibe de tu amiga, toda clase de bendiciones y buenos deseos, hasta que nos volvamos a ver..."

"Tuya por siempre, Kari elegida de la luz"

Kari pulso el botón de enviar, y se puso a llorar otra vez, y ella se dijo a sí misma.

-Davis... amor mío, por favor contesta... Se dijo Kari a sí misma mientras corren lágrimas por sus mejillas, y ella se tiró en la cama de nuevo.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Todo estaba sumido en la obscuridad en el interior de la habitación de Davis, y hasta Demiveemon estaba muy preocupado, por su compañero que regreso llorando, y lo peor no quiso decirle que le pasó.

Adentró de la habitación de Davis, ahí estaba él recostado boca abajo y sin ganas de nada, llorando no por que no pueda perdonar a Kari por lo que paso, si no por otra razón. Davis llora por que ya no puede como antes enterrar sus sentimientos por Kari, ya no puede fingir que no le importa verla besar a TK, al contrarió claro que le importa y mucho, y verla como por un momento ellos se veían casi siendo una pareja, lo hizo sufrir más de lo que nunca imagino. Davis ya perdono a Kari, como siempre lo hace, pero ahora llora por que de nuevo se esta enamorando de ella, y esta vez sabe que es de verdad.

¿Comó no sufrir por tan terrible e inesperada transformación? ¿Es verdad que lo que les pasa a los enamorados excede las capacidades normales de los humanos? ¿El amor es solo un sentimiento? ¿O es que acasó el amor esta vivo dentró de uno, y al despertar lo transforma en otra cosa o hasta otra persona?

Davis ya no esta seguro de nada, ya no se siente mucho como él mismo, algo le esta pasando y él lo siente. Este dolor es por que Davis desearía estar con Kari, justo ahora y abrazarla, y ya no dejarla ir. Davis siente esta clase de cosas, y puede por extraño que parezca sentir como Kari esta sintiendo lo mismo, era de lo más extraño y anormal, ser consciente no solo de los propios sentimientos, si no de los de otra persona con la que se comparta un vínculo muy fuerte. Tal es el caso de Davis con Kari, de manera extraña y tan rara, siente el sufrimiento de Kari, y si se concentra puede hasta ver atraves de sus ojos, como si fueran los propios.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Comó es posible que pueda ver atraves de los ojos de Kari como si fuerán los míos? Puedo ver las lágrimas de Kari, esta en su habitación y volteó a la puerta, y parece que alguién tak vez Tai la esta llamando, pero ella no hace caso y se pone a escribir un mensaje, y lo manda, luego se recuesta boca abajo y cierra sus ojos. Se dijo a sí mismo Davis, y al poco rato le llego el mensaje de Kari, identico al que vio que ella le mando.

Davis se levanta, y mira bien el mensaje y se pone a llorar de nuevo, por que siente como se esta volviéndo a enamorar de ella de nuevo, y decide mandar una respuesta.

Davis piensa bien las palabras, y las empieza a escribir, sabíendo perfectamente que ella quiere una respuesta, solo eso y se calmara un poco y él también sentirá un poco de alivio.

"Querida Kari, no quiero que te culpes por nada, yo entiendo que no querías besar a TK y que fue él quien tomo esa decisión arbitraría. Kari aun con todo lo que ha pasado siento que no quiero verte sufriéndo, y menos por mí que no lo merezco, yo soy un tonto y por extraño que parezca yo te comprendo. Puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que no puedo es hacerte sufrir, ya no llores ni te lamentes más por favor, yo te perdono y no quiero verte llorando. Comprendo que ahora sientas que has fallado, pero no es así por que yo confió en ti, siempre he creído en ti Kari desde que te conozco. Mi confianza es la misma a la de siempre, yo siento mucho dolor, pero es por que se me hace más díficil que nunca, no decirte lo que siento en mi interior, un sentimiento que espero, confió, pueda ser correspondido, perdóname por ser tan ambiguo pero es que no puedo hablar y menos escribir con total libertad. En mí interior algo extraño me pasa, y puedo sentir esa rara sensación de algo que cambia, solo espero que nunca lo sientas tu también es muy raro, y a veces me asusta. Perdón por distraerme, pero ni yo entiendo bien lo que me pasa, espero poder verte mañana Kari, y poder decirte algunas cosas que son importantes."

"Tu amigo fiel, Davis elegido de los milagros"

Davis termino el mensaje y lo envió con un suspiro de alivio, y luego se recostó otro rato para tratar de descansar un poco, y al cerrar sus ojos rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari escucho como de nuevo Tai tocó en la puerta, pero lo ignoro otra vez, hasta que ella escucha la alarma de su celular indicando un mensaje, y Kari alarga su mano y toma el celular. Por un momento pensó que era TK de nuevo, hasta que vio el nombre de Davis, y de inmediato las lágrimas se detienen y se llena los ojos con su mensaje.

Cuando Kari termino de leerlo, sintió tantísimo gusto de saberse de la confianza de Davis, y beso la pantalla del celular varias veces con amor, y ella deseaba hablar en persona con él, y decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos, por que ahora si ya no lo soporta debe confesar sus sentimientos de amor.

Kari siente por fin el esperado alivio de sus sentimientos, Davis es muy noble, y la quiere ella lo sabe lo siente. Justo en ese momento suena la puerta, Tai harto de esperar a que Kari le abrá la puerta, esta usando la llave maestra del departamento y abré por fin. -Ahora si Kari, ¿qué te pasa? ¿TK te lastimo o algo? Pregunta Tai muy preocupado por su hermanita, y Kari lo mira molesta por que no olvida que él le dijo que saliera con TK, y por eso casi pierde a Davis. -No quiero hablar contigo Tai, ya no te vuelvo a hacer caso, por tu culpa salí con TK y casi pierdo a la persona más querida por mí. Dijo Kari realmente molesta con él, y Tai se sorprende de escucharla. -Un momento, ¿quién es esa persona tan querida por ti? ¿Yo creía que TK era el único que tenía esa condición contigo o no? Pregunta Tai medio confundido, y Kari se cruza de brazos muy molesta. -¡Eres tan denso! Ya no quiero hablar y menos contigo, que no entiendes como me siento. Si no sabes a donde apuntan mis sentimientos, ese es tu problema no mío, estas tan equivocado conmigo siempre, ya dejáme en paz. Dijo Kari muy molesta y triste, y Tai se preocupo aun más por que ella se cierra, y no quiere decirle nada.

De pronto Kari se lleva ambas manos a la boca, y se levanta y corre al baño, pasando de largo a un medio estorboso Tai, y en el baño ella vomita de pronto. Kari se sintió medio mal y rara, como decía en su mensaje Davis, de como se siente extraño. Tai se asoma y vio como Kari se estaba recuperando poco a poco, y se preocupo mucho. De pronto imagino a TK y a Kari desnudos, haciéndo el amor, y por eso Kari vomitaba por que estaba embarazada. Tai apretó sus manos con ira, y Kari ya recuperada se levanta, y Tai empeora las cosas. -Kari sin rodeos, ¿estas embarazada? ¿Hiciste el amor con TK verdad? Por eso vomitas, ¿verdad? Dijo Tai medio exajerado, y Kari se voltea furiosa con la idea. -¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Tai?! ¡Ni loca permito que TK me toque, nunca he estado con TK de esa forma, ni nunca lo estaré! ¡Ya estoy harta de lo tonto que eres! Es Davis, ¿bien? Él es a quien yo más amo que a nadie, y no el tonto de TK que me robo un beso, frente a Davis. Y no, antes de que lo sugieras no, no hemos hecho el amor ni nada, así que ya deja de pensar tonterias. No sé por que vomite ni nada, ahora dejáme en paz. Dijo Kari muy molesta y le quita la llave, y se vuelve a encerrar en su habitación, sin hacerle caso a los reclamos de Tai.

Kari al entrar ve que su celular esta vibrando, una llamada entrante, Kari piensa que es Davis y corre a tomar la llamada. -¡Sí Davis aqui estoy! Exclama Kari con alegría, pero un extraño ruido de fondo, y una voz muy rara contesto.

"En el abismo... no hay luz alguna, aquellos escogidos se hunden en el abismo de la desesperación... no hay esperanza... solo el terror del universo lo sabe... no veas atrás, corre ya viene por ti..."

Decía la extraña y monótona voz, y a Kari le dio algo de miedo. -¿Hola? ¿Quién llama? Pregunta Kari medio atemorizada, y de nuevo suena una voz, pero esta vez de un niño.

"Ji-ji-ji-ji pronto vamos por ti Kari, ya lo verás nadie puede escapar. Estrellita estrellita, me pregunto, ¿qué eres?"

La voz del niño empezó a cantar estrellita estrellita, pero de una manera extraña que asusto de verdad a Kari, que contesto.-¿Quién es? E-esto n-no es gracioso, si es una broma es de muy mal gusto. Dijo Kari asustada pero aun haciendo un valiente esfuerzo por hablar con valor.

De pronto el valor desaparece, al sonar un espantoso grito desde el celular, y Kari grita asustada y suelta el celular que desde el piso sigue emitiendo horribles sonidos extraños, y gritos inhumanos que exceden el volumén del aparato. De pronto ahogando todos los sonidos, la voz del niño de nuevo y la extraña voz monótona.

"Jijijiji, pronto nos verémos Kari, muy pronto, jijijiji, nadie puede escapar, nadie te puede ayudar, jijijiji."

Luego la voz monótona y su advertencia extraña.

"Corre ya viene el abismo... la obscuridad se acerca... ya está dentró de ti... ella vendrá pronto... huye... Ei l ee Ga l in... ya viene por ti... ya viene Mother... mother... mother... Da k K r i..."

Y eso fue todo una espantosa risotada demoniaca, y un grito femenino horripilante y tan fuerte que todos en el edificio lo escucharon, y que Kari antes de desmayarse estuvo segura de ver dos ojos, en la pantalla del celular, mirándola, dos ojos rojos como de fuego en un rostro completamente negro...

Eso fue todo, Kari se desmaya y ya no vio como Tai, enloquecido de miedo por ella, derriba la puerta y corre a verla desmayada en el piso, pero la peor parte fue lo que pasó y que Kari no supo, si no hasta que despertó y Tai se lo contó.

Al entrar Tai noto el celular en el piso, pero no lo levantó ya que primero cargo a Kari hasta su cama, y luego se acerco al antiguo celular de Kari, el de color negro elegante. Tai noto que todavía emitía unos ruidos extraños, y lo levanta y se lleva tremendo susto al levantarlo y escuchar los balbuceos de un bebé del otro lado de la línea... y una voz femenina cantar una canción... y luego como si lo vierá le habla a él...

"Estrellita estrellita, ¿me pregunto quién eres? Cuando el sol se extinga, y la noche venga, te podré ver brillando en el cielo..."

Unos sonidos inarticulados, y el batir de olas del mar...

Luego de pronto la canción se detiene, y la voz femenina le habla directo a Tai...

"También te vamos a llevar a ti Tai... Nadie puede escapar de nosotros... Nadie puede ayudarte... No hay esperanza alguna para ustedes..."

Tai petrificado de horror escucho una grabación antigua y una sita que él conoce muy bien...

"Aquellos que combaten monstruos... deben cuidarse de no convertirse en monstruos ellos mismos..."

Luego un espantoso grito de horror, de una voz femenina y Tai aparta de su oído el celular pero sin soltarlo, y una serie de horribles sonidos, y luego una voz monstruosa y espeluznante.

**"¡El Abismo esta lleno de las almas de los condenados, y ya vienen por ti los Antiguos... No hay salvación alguna, ellos te arrastrarán al abismo y ahí podrás ver el espantoso poder del trono del terror. Y que nadie se atreva a ver más allá... por que ver más allá es proferir la plegaria final! **

Tai no soportó más y arroja el celular contra el piso, y lo pisotea con su pie, pero antes de que terminará, él estaba seguro de haber visto un par de ojos rojos en un rostro negro en la pantalla, y luego cientos miles de ojos todos mirándolo desde la **Obscuridad**...

Mientras en el digimundo...

Al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio de Gennai, Izzi que trabajaba con el anciano digital, detectan una extraña energía en alguna parte del digimundo, y una especie de conexión en el mundo real.

Gennai revisa sus instrumentos, y vio varias señales alarmantes de un posible ataque, en el mundo real tal vez de nuevo provocado por Duskmon, y le dijo a Izzi que les avise a sus amigos, del extraño comportamiento del enemigo, y como parece que esta vez va a atacar con todo.

Izzi obedece y les manda mensajes a sus amigos para advertirles, y luego Gennai decide recabar toda la información que pueda del enemigo, que aparece en varios registros oficiales y algunos de dudoso origén. De ese modo sabrán mejor contra lo que se enfrentan.

Mientras en la recidencia Motomiya...

Davis despierta un poco mejor, ya no se siente extraño como hace rato, y al levantarse sintió una rara sensación reconfortante, como si al haberse quedado dormido estuvo con alguien, y no hace falta ser adivino para saber que él se sintió así por que estaba seguro de que tuvo a Kari a su lado dormida con él, como aquella tarde del jueves. Davis se ruborizo un poco al recordar eso, se sintió como si ya hubierán pasado años de aquello, pero no realmente es solo que han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y ahora a Davis le dio hambre y sale de su habitación y cena con su familia.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari despierta luego de su desmayo, ella se asusto muchísimo por la extraña llamada de hace unas horas, y al levantarse vio a Tai parado junto a la ventana. -Tai, ¿qué pasa? Pregunta Kari mientras se levanta, y Tai voltea sin sonreir. -No pasa nada, acabo de recibir una llamada de Izzi, parece que ese Duskmon va a volver para atacar, pero fuera de eso no ha pasado nada. Dijo Tai ocultando su temor por Kari, y ella ve el celular negro en el piso destrozado, y suerte que ella tiene su nuevo celular rosa, el mismo que Davis le regalo en la feria antier. Desde que compró ese celular a Kari le parecía que funcionaba extraño, en cambio el celular rosa que le dio Davis funciona perfectamente.

Tai estaba asustado y preocupado, por que presiente que esa espantosa llamada tiene algo que ver con Duskmon de alguna forma. Tai no quiere que nada malo le pase a Kari, pero, esta llamada lo pone sobre aviso de un poder maligno que quiere a Kari para algo, y eso él no lo va a permitir. Pero también comprende que no puede protegerla para siempre, tal vez por eso Kari desea estar con Davis, por que presiente que él sí puede protegerla y rescatarla de lo que sea que venga por ella. Tai suspira y le habla a Kari de Davis y ella de sus sentimientos por él, y de lo que paso ayer.

Mientras en alguna parte del digimundo...

Veemon y Gatomon fueron llamados de emergencia por Gennai, y él les explico su preocupación por Davis y Kari, por que presiente que el enemigo los quiere capturar para algo. -Es imperativo que los vigilen de cerca, especialmente mañana si estoy leyendo estas lecturas correctamente. El enemigo quiere algo desconocido, se trata de un digimon muy poderoso y peligroso, que ha sido el enemigo de muchas personas, aun yo no entiendo ni cual es su objetivo, pero este tiene relación con Davis y Kari. Es muy peligroso que los capture, ya que sus poderes son mucho más fuertes de lo que se imaginan, ya que son el elegido de los milagros y la elegida de la luz, dos poderes muy grandes y extremadamente raros y díficiles de encontrar en el digimundo. Dijo Gennai muy serio y adusto, y ambos digimon asienten muy serios ellos también. -No te preocupes Gennai, no vamos a permitir que nada malo les pase, vamos a vigilarlos muy de cerca, especialmente mañana lunes, durante la escuela ellos no se apartarán de nuestra vista. Dijo Veemon muy seguro, y Gatomon asintió con una sonrisa. -Es verdad, Veemon y yo prometemos proteger a Davis y Kari siempre. Dijo Gatomon segura y confiada, y Gennai asintió y los mando de regreso al mundo real, y luego se da la vuelta y se queda muy serio, al ver las piezas de un juego de ajedrez en pantalla.

La reina negra estaba dando jaque al rey blanco...

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari luego de explicar sus sentimientos por Davis, y todo lo que paso ayer, se recostó en la cama, mientras Tai habla con Gatomon y Agumon muy serio de algo. Kari se sentía triste sin Davis, y volvió a ver su mensaje, estaba guardado en su celular rosa, y suspiró con amor y deseaba verlo. Luego llego la hora de la cena, y Kari esperaba que mañana ella pueda ver a Davis, y confesarle su amor...

Al siguiente día...

Davis se despertó temprano, hacia un clima estupendo, y la mañana era clara y hermosa, y en ese momento él se levanta y se viste para ir a la escuela, y tal vez ver a Kari.

Davis sale ya vestido de su habitación, y Jun le sonrie y todos desayunan, y Veemon acompaña a Davis a la escuela.

Por que todos estaban en alerta, para hoy se espera un ataque de Duskmon.

Davis lo ignoraba por que Veemon no quiso decirle para no preocuparlo, y así los dos salen para la escuela.

Mientras en la recidencia Kamiya...

Kari sale temprano ella también, estaba deseosa de verse con Davis, y Tai Agumon y Gatomon la acompañan, y Kari sabía que hoy puede que Duskmon lance un ataque, ¿con qué intención? Quien sabe.

Pero para Kari, lo importante es verse de una vez con Davis y confesarle sus sentimientos por fin, ella ya no puede contenerlos por más tiempo. Kari no puede pensar en otra cosa, que no sea confesar sus sentimientos de amor a Davis, no importando si hay un ataque o no.

Más tarde en la entrada de la escuela...

Todos los chicos y chicas entraban a la escuela, como en un día cualquiera, y entre los chicos estaba TK, en la entrada esperando por Kari, para verla y hablar con ella seriamente de sus sentimientos. En ese momento TK ve a Kari, al lado de Tai y sus dos digimon, y se acerca para hablar con ella. -Kari, que bueno que por fin te veo. Escucha quiero que sepas, desde que te vi en el digimundo y también durante el ataque de Myotismon, yo siempre he sentido algo muy especial por ti, te amo Kari. Dijo TK confesando su amor por ella, pero Kari molesta se voltea y le manda una mirada fría. -No me interesa Takaishi-san, ese amor es una ilusión tonta, yo la verdad estoy enamorada de verdad de Davis. En cuanto a ti, ¿no me escuchaste cuando te dije que te odio y que ya no hay nada entre nosotros? Ya no somos amigos Takaishi-san ni nada, ahora fuera de mi camino. Dijo Kari realmente molesta y fría como nunca, y TK se quedó petrificado al escucharla, y ella lo pasa de largo.

Mientras, Davis llega por la otra entrada a la escuela, y ve a sus amigos entrar apresuradamente a la escuela, y se preguntaba que los tenía tan nerviosos y apurados.

Repentinamente en eso Davis voltea y ve a Eileen llegar inesperadamente, y ella sonrie y se acerca para abrazarlo. -Hola Davis, buenos días me da mucho gusto verte. Dijo Eileen sonriendo alegre, y Davis se sorprende y recibe un beso en la mejilla.

Justo en ese momento Kari, desde la ventana del segundo piso, lo vio todo. Tai voltea y ve la escena igual que Kari, y luego ella se da la vuelta sin decir nada, y Tai la sigue. -Espera Kari, no creo que sea lo que crees. Dijo Tai detrás de ella, y Kari estaba impactada y celosa de esa chica, ¿quién es esa chica pelirroja? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a ella?


	7. El ataque y la trampa de Duskmon

Capitulo 7. "El ataque y la trampa de Duskmon"

La alarma de la escuela estaba encendida, un poco de humo se puede ver por el pasillo, el fuego consume desde el salón donde se inició. Tai Matt e Izzi, con sus digimon Agumon Gabumon y Tentomon, estaban de frente al pasillo desde donde proviene el humo. De pronto caminando por entre las llamas y el humo, una figura femenina camina tranquilamente hacia ellos, y Tai ordena el ataque de Agumon. -Ahí viene, es Duskmon, ¡ataca Agumon! Ordena Tai con fuerza, y Agumon lanza su ataque de fuego. -¡Flama Bebé! Exclama Agumon y lanza su flama directo a Duskmon, y ella se detiene y alza su brazo derecho en el aire, y una alarma en la computadora de Izzi le alerta de un peligro, y luego la alarma de incendios se prende, y los aspersores se activan y cae una lluvia artificial, que extingue la flama bebé antes de que la tocará.

Izzi reviso su computadora y se alarmo mucho. -¡Chicos malas noticias! Duskmon ha infectado el sistema automatico de la escuela, un virus desconocido tiene el control total de los sistemas de la ciudad, Duskmon puede controlar lo que quiera de cualquier punto en la ciudad. Dijo Izzi completamente alarmado, y Tai maldice y se le ocurre una idea. -Ya sé, Tentomon lanza tu súper trueno, el agua la eléctrucutara facilmente. Dijo Tai convencido de su idea, y Tentomon asintió y se preparo, pero Izzi les iba a advertir que no lo hicieran, pero Tentomon lanza su poder. -¡Súper Trueno! Exclama Tentomon lanzando su descarga eléctrica, y Duskmon baja su brazo, y los aspersores se detienen, y ella junta sus manos. -Que ingenuos. Dijo Duskmon y aparece una lanza, y la entierra en el piso, y salta en el aire y flota con facilidad.

El súper trueno sigue la lanza que la atrae, y la descarga corre en un instante por todo el piso mojado, eléctrocutando a todos los que estaban en tierra. Todos los chicos y sus digimon gritan, y el súper trueno se detuvo. -¡Ay no chicos! Lo siento no me esperaba que Duskmon redirigiera la corriente eléctrica. Dijo Tentomon apenado, y Tai se empieza a recuperar y ve a Duskmon bajar a tierra lentamente.

Tai se pone de pie, y corre hacia ella para atacarla. -¡Maldita toma esto! Dijo Tai y corre hacia ella, y Matt trata de detenerlo. -¡No Tai, no lo hagas solo! Exclama Matt y se pone de pie con dificultad, y Tai se lanza con un golpe de su puño, pero Duskmon se hace ligeramente a un lado, y Tai falla su golpe y de pronto siente un tremendo dolor, por que Duskmon le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, y luego con sus manos juntas, le da un golpe de martillo en la espalda y lo deja tendido en el piso. -¡Tai! Exclaman al mismo tiempo Matt, Agumon, y Gabumon al ver a Tai tendido en el piso.

Duskmon sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Tres horas antes... 

En el salón de clases, TK estaba un poco sorprendido de ver como Kari lo ignora, y ella estaba muy pensativa en Davis y esa otra chica pelirroja tan parecida a ella, y que precisamente estaba en el salón, sentada luego de presentarse a la clase. El parecido de esa chica, Eileen Galvin con Kari Kamiya era asombroso, solo por el color de su cabello se pueden diferenciar, por que hasta sus ojos son identicos.

Kari vio a Davis sentado junto a la ventana, y ella sabe que él no siente nada por esa otra chica, pero ella se ve que si tiene sentimientos por él.

Mientras Kari tenía estos pensamientos, TK estaba igual de asombrado por el parecido de Eileen con el de Kari, y él la reconoció como la chica del sabado, cuando salio en esa sita con Kari, solo que ella estaba vestida de lolita gótica en ese momento.

Y tal como esa vez, de nuevo TK sintió como si se estuviera asomando a un abismo de insondable tiniebla...

Davis trataba de concentrarse en la clase, Eileen ahora asiste a la misma escuela que él, y le saludo con un beso cariñoso, y él estaba seguro de que Kari lo vio. Por que ella no deja de mandarle mensajes con su celular, de manera discreta y silenciosa al mismo tiempo que no deja de verlo directamente. Las miradas no se interrumpen ni se cortan, y Davis a pesar de que esta separado de ella por algunas sillas, puede ver a Kari del otro lado a la derecha de Eileen, que parece concentrada en la clase.

Kari con su celular rosa, en modo silencioso le manda mensajes a Davis, y aun que ella jamás había hecho esto en clases por que esta prohibido, sus sentimientos son en este momento demasiado fuertes y poderosos. Kari no corta los mensajes, y le manda otro a Davis, y ella voltea a verlo.

Davis recibe ese mensaje, y lo revisa con cuidado. "Necesito que me digas, ¿cual es tu relación con Eileen? Se honesto por favor, por nuestra amistad y el sentimiento que llevo dentró por ti." Decía el mensaje de Kari, y ella le mando una mirada seria a Davis, y él con cuidado escribe su respuesta. "Solo somos amigos, ella me admira y piensa que soy un héroe. Sé que ella esta interesada en mí, lo veo claramente, pero yo no la veo de esa forma." Escribió Davis y lo envió, y Kari lo recibe y lo vio, y de inmediato le mando otro mensaje. "¿No te gusta aun que se parezca a mí?" Era lo que decía, y Davis se ruborizo sin querer, y escribe su respuesta. "Tal vez se parezca a ti, pero ella no es como tu, y yo estoy convencido en mis sentimientos por ti Kari." Escribió Davis y lo manda, y Kari lo recibe y escribe con gran rápidez, y le envia su mensaje. "Necesito verte después de clases Davis, antes del almuerzo, nos vemos en el salón de música." Decía el mensaje de Kari, y Davis al leerlo asiente en la dirección de Kari, y ella sonrie y se voltea al frente, donde el profesor estaba de espaldas ocupado en una explicación de geometría.

TK no notó el intercambio entre Davis y Kari, y estaba un poco preocupado por ella, sobretodo por que ahora ella lo odia y le ignora por que ella esta interesada en Davis y mucho por lo que él puede ver, y eso le molesta y lo pone celoso. TK planea una forma de acercarse a Kari, y conquistarla de forma definitiva.

Más tarde en el almuerzo...

TK trato de alcanzar a Kari en el pasillo, pero ella simplemente fue más rápida y se retiro en un suspiro. Kari se fue para hablar con Davis, antes del almuerzo, y ella de pronto se topa con Eileen. -Hola Kari, me da mucho gusto verte por fin, creo que ambas podemos ser muy buenas amigas. Dijo Eileen sonriendo sincera y linda, y Kari se sorprende de sentir de ella una aura de tranquilidad, y de honestidad que la dejo sorprendida, por que se esperaba una rival no una amiga. -Ah bueno... gracias, pero, ¿por qué quieres ser mi amiga? Por que veo que también estas interesada en Davis. Dijo Kari medio extrañada por que se sintió un poco rara, era como verse en un espejo salvo por el cabello rojo, son identicas aun en la voz.

Eileen sonrió y asintió. -No te preocupes por eso, si estas buscando a Davis, él esta en el salón de música en este momento. Ve con él por favor, Davis te necesita y mucho. Dijo Eileen sincera y le dijo donde encontrar a Davis, y no le estaba estorbando a Kari en nada, y ella tuvo la más extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, por un momento sintió ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. -Ah, muchas gracias Eileen eres muy buena, si ya voy a verme con Davis. Dijo Kari contenta, y Eileen sonrió y asintió. -Sí por favor, cuida mucho de Davis, él es súper importante y nunca dejes su lado. Kari nunca olvides lo que Davis significa para ti, yo sé que lo amas y mucho, y quiero que sepas él se ha vuelto a enamorar de ti, no pierdas esta oportunidad que puede ser la última. Dile lo que sientes Kari, deja que sepa de tu amor y verás como todo se soluciona. Dijo Eileen sincera y emotiva, y Kari asintió y quien sabe por que pero, Kari se acercó y la abraza con mucho gusto.

Kari y Eileen se abrazan y se sienten muy bien y contentas, como dos hermanas que tenían años de no verse y por fin se reencuentran. Kari se separa de Eileen y le agradece. -Muchas gracias Eileen, por comprender y por tus palabras, yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Davis, y así es como me quiero quedar. Gracias por tu ayuda y no se por que pero, siento que recupere a una valiosa amiga. Ahora me voy con Davis, y te veré más tarde. Dijo Kari sin desconfianza alguna, por que Eileen no le inspira nada malo, y ella se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a Kari, y luego las dos se separan. Kari sigue su camino hacia el salón de música, y Eileen se va por el pasillo a otra parte...

Más tarde...

TK estaba buscando a Kari, para expresarle sus sentimientos, pero, no podía encontrarla. De pronto la vio entre una multitud de chicos y chicas, y se acerca para detenerla. -¡Kari, espera por favor! Tengo que hablar contigo. Dijo TK detrás de ella y la toma del hombro, y la voltea. TK se queda sorprendido de ver no a Kari, si no a Eileen, y ella sonrió un poco. -Ay perdón, me equivoque de persona, lo siento. Dijo TK apenado con la chica y compañera nueva, y Eileen sonrie disimuladamente. -Takeru Takaishi, ¿verdad? Es bueno verte, te vi al lado de Kari esta mañana, ¿sabes? De todos los elegidos siempre me pareció que tu eras el más creído de ellos. Dijo Eileen repentinamente y sonrió inocente, y TK se quedó pasmado de verla atacándolo. -Oye no sé quién eres, ni por que parece que te caigo mal, pero yo estoy convencido de ser mejor que Davis, sin mencionar que Kari me ama. Ella solamente esta confundida, pero estoy seguro de que le gusto. Dijo TK sin rendirse con Kari, pero Eileen sonrió y se reía de él. -Jijijiji, la esperanza no se rinde, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo que ya estas perdido, por que Kari se ve que te odia por besarla sin su permiso. Sin mencionar que Davis ya me contó todo, y la verdad yo apoyo que él se reconcillie con Kari, estas perdido Takeru. Dijo Eileen con una sonrisa misteriosa pero hermosa y un tanto desafiante, y TK se molesto mucho con ella por sus palabras. -¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡¿Me has estado espiando?! Dijo TK muy molesto con la chica nueva, de pronto su rostro cambia y refleja miedo, de nuevo sintió como si se asomara a un insondable abismo de tinieblas...

Eileen lo miro con odio y repulsión y se acercó un poco. -No necesito espiarte, te conozco muy bien Takeru, y si hay algo que no puedo soportar es ver lo insensible que eres a los sentimientos de Kari. Dijo Eileen sonriendo linda e inocente, pero TK estaba sudando frío, un espeluznante escalofrío lo recorrió todo.

**"Ella es Peligrosa" **

Fue lo que su instinto le advertió, y TK rápido se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí. TK jamás había sentido algo como eso antes, un aura tan espantosamente obscura y aterradora, peor que Devimon, o que Myotismon, o que el terrible Malonmyotismon y ese último si que era espantoso y terrible, pero esta chica le dio la impresión de que si no se retiraba, ella lo mataría justo ahí y sin remordimientos.

¿Pero que clase de monstruo es ella? ¿O es un monstruo con forma humana realmente?

Eileen vio lo asustado que estaba TK, y sonrió ligeramente. -En verdad no entiendes nada, ¿verdad Takeru? Se dijo a si misma Eileen, y se retira a otra parte.

Mientras en el salón de música...

Kari estaba frente a la puerta al salón de música, y al abrir la puerta lo vio, ahí estaba Davis esperando por ella. Kari sin dudarlo entrá y se acerca a Davis. -Ya estoy aquí Davis, perdón por tardarme. Dijo Kari sincera y algo emocionada de verlo, estar en presencia de su amado es la máxima alegría de la vida, y Davis estaba emocionado y un poco nervioso, ya que él ha vuelto a enamorarse de Kari.

-Te estaba esperando Kari. Bien, ¿de que querias hablar conmigo? Pregunta Davis para empezar, y Kari sonrie. -Bueno Davis primero, yo no amo a TK, ese beso fue completamente forzado, yo nunca quise besarlo en primer lugar. Esa es la verdad Davis, tienes que creer lo que digo, y además yo solo tengo un inmenso cariño y admiración por ti, te amo Davis, si, así es, ¡te amo de verdad! Dijo Kari sincera y al final termina exclamando su declaración, y Davis se sorprende de saber que Kari esta tan enamorada de él, de cierto modo ya lo sospechaba por su comportamiento con él, y Kari se acerca para abrazar a Davis. -Desde hace ya muchos años yo he guardado mi amor por ti, ha sido un secreto para todos, pero no para ti. Mi deseo era decirte la verdad poco a poco, pero han pasado algunas cosas, o mejor dicho han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, Davis eres mi amor, eres la respuesta que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Yo no siento nada por TK, esa es la verdad, al único al que amo es a ti Davis querido. Dijo Kari declarando sus sentimientos por Davis, y él estaba sorprendido de saber que ella no tiene realmente ningún sentimiento por TK, y se acerca y la mira de manera especial. -Kari, ¿en serio no sientes nada por TK? Pregunta Davis muy sorprendido de saber la verdad, y Kari sonrió gustosa de estar con él. -Así es Davis, mi único amor eres tú, mi vida te pertenece por que me has salvado tantas veces, yo no siento nada por TK. Desde que nos conocimos hace tanto, siempre sentí algo especial por ti Davis. Dijo Kari en un tono amoroso, y tanto ella como él ya no podían resistir la tentación de sus sentimientos, ambos se aman igual, y Davis se acerca y besa a Kari con amor y ardor.

Kari siente mucha pasión, y lo abraza muy fuerte, y se sintió muy feliz de estar con él, y luego los dos se acarician con mucho amor, y Davis paseo su mano por la espalda de Kari, y los dos sienten más pasión.

Kari ama tanto a Davis, que se separa un poco de él y sonrie. -Davis, ven acércate un poco más, quiero hacer el amor contigo. Yo te amo y confió totalmente en ti. Dijo Kari con una sonrisa pícara y se quita el listón rojo del cuello, y se empieza a abrir la blusa blanca, y Davis se sorprende de ver la iniciativa de Kari. Davis siente lo mismo, y se quita el chaleco, y se abre la camisa, y Kari antes de quitarse el sosten, se acerca a Davis lo abraza y ella lo acaricia con un dedo en su pecho. -Davis~ te amo~ ya no puedo resistirlo más, quiero hacer el amor contigo querido mío. Dijo Kari realmente enamorada de él, y ella se quita el chaleco y lo tira por ahí, y Davis se acerca a ella y la besa y abraza con pasión.

Kari no soporta el ardor de sus sentimientos tan grandes, y se quita el sosten y deja sus pechos descubiertos.

-Oh Davis~ ya no aguanto mis sentimientos, te amo y quiero que seas más atrevido conmigo, yo te amo tanto. Davis juega conmigo, y tocáme por favor, dame tu amor, ya estoy lista querido. Dijo Kari con mucha pasión y susurrando sensualmente en su oido, y Davis sintió como un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, se estremecia por la emoción y la pasión de sus sentimientos. Kari se abraza y se besa más fuerte y apasionada con Davis, y los dos se recuestan y Kari gime de placer, por que nunca antes había sentido algo tan bueno, y tanta libertad como la que sentía ahora.

Finalmente Kari tenía la oportunidad de sentir esta maravillosa sensación, su amor llego al limite de la alegría, y Davis sentía lo mismo y besa a Kari con mucha más pasión, y ambos estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas. Davis volvió a enamorarse de Kari, y ella lo pudo sentir, el ambiente cambió y ahora era el momento. -Kari te amo tanto, ya no puedo resistirlo, quiero ser tu novio y estar contigo por siempre. ¿Deseas lo mismo que yo Kari? Pregunta Davis para saber sus sentimientos, y Kari asiente y sonrie llena de alegría. -Por supuesto Davis, ese es mi deseo el mismo que el tuyo amor mío. Ven Davis vamos a ser atrevidos entre nosotros, no hay nadie más y estamos solo nosotros dos. Que esto sea nuestro secreto de amor. Dijo Kari con mucho amor, y se preparo para lo que sigue.

Davis y Kari se besan con mucho más amor y pasión, y él siente una pasión mucho más grande. Kari besa a Davis com más amor y pasión, y ella toma las manos de Davis con las suyas, y permite que él las ponga en sus pechos, y él la mira con una interrogación, y Kari sonrie y asiente. -Adelante Davis querido, ya soy tu novia, puedes tocarme. Mi espera ha terminado, ahora me siento tan contenta, la pasión que siento por ti es demasiado grande en este momento, quiero hacerlo Davis te amo~ Dijo Kari con sinceridad y muy amorosa, ambos sentían la desbordante pasión del momento.

Davis sonrie y acaricia los pechos de Kari, y ella siente amor y tanto placer, como no se imagino sentir. Luego Davis besa el cuello de Kari, y susurra. -Kari desde hace tanto tiempo quiero agradecerte por ser tan buena y linda conmigo, solo el amor que siento es la respuesta correcta. Llenaste mi vida con tanta alegría, pero muy pronto la amistad que sentía por ti, ya no era suficiente, mis emociones cambiaron y sentí que tal vez no eran correspondidas. Por eso intente enterrar mis sentimientos y conformarme con solo amistad, pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Yo te amo tanto Kari, mi amor es demasiado grande, ya no puedo ocultarlo más tiempo. Te amo con todo mi corazón Kari, esa es la verdad de mis sentimientos. Susurro Davis mientras besa el cuello de Kari, y acaricia suavemente sus pechos, y Kari no soporta saber cuanto la ama, y se acerca más y le levanta el rostro y lo besa apasionadamente.

-Oh Davis... Susurra Kari con amor y devoción, y ella lo besa más, no quiere que su amor termine nunca, y Davis la acaricia en su rostro. -Davis yo siento lo mismo, hace tiempo conocí a TK, pero de ninguna forma él despertó en mí lo que tú si puedes despertar dentró de mí. Este amor tan grande y único es la prueba de mi absoluta devoción y admiración por ti, oh Davis soy tan feliz, y son tantos los sentimientos que tengo por ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se ve nuestro futuro. Deseo permanecer contigo Davis, para siempre así me siento. Dijo Kari con sinceridad y se sube la falda, y sonrie con gusto, y se prepara para lo siguiente. -Ahora Davis, tus pantalones por favor, quitatelos, y yo te mostrare todo mi amor, este es el momento que estaba esperando. Juntos tu y yo como pareja y siguiendo nuestros corazones tal como estamos, ahora es cuando me siento más fuerte y más poderosa que nunca. No tengo miedo, solo deseo demostrarte mi amor Davis querido. Dijo Kari lista para quitarse su ropa interior, y Davis asintió él también esta listo ya no lo soporta, su amor es demasiado grande.

Davis se quita los pantalones, y Kari sonrie atrevida y recostada se quita su ropa interior...

Mientras en otra parte...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Murmura Tai al ver el reloj de la pared, ya casi es medio día, y la atmosfera opresiva alrededor de la escuela, se ha hecho peor. Tai voltea a ver a sus amigos y digimon.

-Bueno, ¿ya encontraron a Davis y a Kari? Pregunta Tai medio serio, y Veemon y Gatomon se apenan mucho. -Lo siento Tai, aun no los encontramos, yo también estoy muy preocupado por ellos, con esto de que el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento. Perdón, no pense que se fueran a desaparecer de nuestra vihilancia. Dijo Veemon apenado, pero en realidad tanto Veemon como Gatomon ya saben dónde estan Davis y Kari, y lo que están haciendo. Los dos se alegraron mucho de verlos juntos, haciendo el amor, y por eso lo han mantenido en secreto, aun con la amenaza de un ataque, ellos se merecen estar juntos y tener su momento de intimidad. Nadie tiene derecho a meterse entre ellos.

Gatomon asintió y se puso medio seria, ella no quiere que Tai arruine el momento de Kari con Davis. -No te preocupes tanto Tai, estoy segura de que estan bien, además el enemigo aun no aparece, faltan quince minutos para el medio día. Debemos esperar y prepararnos para... Empezaba a decir Gatomon, cuando es interrumpida por TK entrando medio molesto, todos se sorprenden y voltean a verlo. -TK, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué el mal humor? Pregunta Matt junto a Izzi y Tai, junto a sus digimon y a los compañeros de Davis y Kari. -Acabo de encontrarme con esa chica nueva, Eileen Galvin, y me dijo unas cosas. Pero, más importante es, aun no encuentro a Kari, luego de la clase quería hablar con ella. Pero, Kari ni me hizo caso, y se fue quién sabe a dónde. Dijo TK muy molesto por no encontrar a Kari, y poner en marcha su plan.

Tai y los demás suspiran. -Bueno, como Gatomon dijo, solo nos queda esperar. Sora y Joe estan buscando también, y además el enemigo aun no aparece. Dijo Tai muy preocupado por todo este silencio, puede que esten cerca de una tormenta sin saberlo.

Mientras en otro salón...

Varios chicos que son delincuentes juveniles, entraron al salón de ciencias, y al abrir la puerta vieron a una chica parada frente a la ventana. -Hey, ¿qué hace una chica tan linda como tú tan sola? Pregunta el líder de los delincuentes, y se acerca a la linda chica de cabello rojo. -Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? No me ignores. Dijo el líder y toma a la chica del hombro y le da la vuelta.

Justo en ese momento ocurre una explosión, fue tan repentina, y fue justo al medio día.

Toda la escuela entrá en pánico, y mientras en el salón de computación, Tai, Matt, Izzi, y TK escucharon la explosión tan fuerte en la escuela, y todos se alarman. -¡¿Eso fue una explosión?! Pregunta Matt alarmado, y TK se preocupa por Kari. -¡¡Kari!! Exclama TK y sale corriendo para ir a buscarla, y Tai grita. -¡No seas tonto TK! ¡ No vayas tú solo! Exclamo Tai pero TK no le hizo caso, y Tai se voltea a sus amigos digimon. -Es el enemigo, ya comenzó su ataque, Veemon Gatomon, vayan por Davis y Kari, protejanlos y llevenlos a un lugar seguro. Ordena Tai con autoridad, y ambos digimon asienten y salen corriendo para encontrarlos, y mientras Tai se voltea a sus dos amigos. -Ahora, vamos a ver que fue esa explosión. Dijo Tai muy serio y todos asienten.

Tiempo presente...

Tai estaba en el piso, y Duskmon sigue caminando como si nada, y Matt furioso con Duskmon ordena el ataque de Gabumon. -¡Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon y ataca a Duskmon, salva a Tai ahora! Exclama Matt furioso, y Gabumon asiente y se transforma en Garurumon y se lanza contra Duskmon, y ella se pone en guardia y los dos chocan contra la pared, y esta se rompe y salen por la pared y la ventana del pasillo, y Duskmon hace una pirueta en el aire y aterriza sin dificultad en el patio exterior.

En el pasillo suena un grito. -¡Oh dios mio, Tai! Exclama Sora detrás de Matt e Izzi, y ella y Joe se acercan y Matt voltea por la abertura de la pared. Duskmon y Garurumon se estaban midiendo, por el momento, y Sora con lágrimas por su querido Tai lo atendía. -Tai, ¿estas bien? Pregunta Sora muy preocupada, y Tai sonrie debilmente. -Esto no es nada Sora, estoy bien. Dijo Tai y luego se queja al sentir mucho dolor, y Joe palidece. -¡Oh no! ¡Tai tiene las costillas fracturadas! ¡Necesita ir de inmediato a un hospital! Dijo Joe muy serio y pálido, y Sora asiente. -¡Yo lo llevare! Ustedes mientras encarguense de esa cosa. Dijo Sora con odio hacia Duskmon, y justo en eso en el patio, Garurumon lanza su ataque.

-¡Aullido Explosivo! Exclama Garurumon y lanza un torrente de fuego azul, y Duskmon se cubre con sus brazos. -¡Eso es! Ya la tiene. Dijo Matt con gusto cerrando su puño derecho frente a su rostro, pero Izzi volteo. -No, esperen, ¡miren! Exclama Izzi, y se puede ver un par de sables salir del torrente de fuego, y partir la cortina de fuego sin dificultad, y Duskmon sale del torrente de fuego por la abertura que hicieron sus espadas, y se lanza con mortal precisión. -Destruir. Dijo Duskmon con voz misteriosa, y le da un puntapie tremendo, y Garurumon es levantado por la tremenda fuerza, y luego Duskmon le conecta varios golpes y cortes con sus sables en el aire, y lo remata con un puño derecho que volvió a lo normal, y lo saca volando hasta que se estrella contra un árbol del patio.

-¡Garurumon no! Exclama Matt con alarma, y sale corriendo por el pasillo para salir a ayudarlo, e Izzi se voltea a Tentomon. -Ahora Tentomon, ve a salvar a Garurumon, digievoluciona en Kabuterimon. Dijo Izzi muy calmado, y Tentomon asintió y salio por la abertura y se transforma en Kabuterimon, y Agumon salta desde el segundo piso, y aterriza como Greymon, y ambos estaban listos para luchar contra Duskmon.

Izzi se voltea hacia Sora y Joe. -Por favor lleven a Tai al hospital, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Duskmon. Dijo Izzi al ver que la escuela estaba siendo evacuada por el fuego, provocado por la explosión, y la destrucción de la batalla. Sora y Joe asienten y levantan con mucho cuidado a Tai, y Sora lo lleva apoyandolo en su hombro, y luego se retiran.

Izzi voltea y ve la batalla, Kabuterimon y Greymon se acercan a Duskmon y la rodean para salvar a Garurumon. -¡Ahora Greymon ataca, y yo te apoyo! Dijo Kabuterimon con firmeza, y luego Greymon asiente. -Muy bien, aquí va, ¡Mega Flama! Exclama Greymon y lanza su flama poderosa, y Kabuterimon se prepara. -¡Eléctroshock! Exclama Kabuterimon y lanza una descarga concentrada de energía eléctrica, y ambos ataques parecen que estaban a punto de golpear a Duskmon, cuando ella se mueve a una velocidad superior, y con su sable derecho corta en dos la bola de fuego de Greymon, y de una patada repele el eléctroshock de Kabuterimon, y luego ataca con ferocidad. -Destruir. Dijo Duskmon con una voz ausente, y lanza un ataque de espadas mortales contra Greymon, que no pudo por su tamaño defenderse de los rápidos y agiles movimientos de Duskmon.

Con un corte vertical Duskmon lo lanza contra la pared, y luego lanza un poder para rematarlo. -Círculo del Caos. Dijo Duskmon y lanza un ataque virus para destruir a Greymon, pero en el último momento, Kabuterimon lo desvía con su eléctroshock, salvando la vida de Greymon. -Gracias Kabuterimon, me has salvado. Dijo Greymon agradecido apenas poniéndose de pie, y Kabuterimon asiente. -No hay problema Greymon, esa Duskmon es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Debemos tener cuidado, puede matarnos si bajamos la guardia. Dijo Kabuterimon medio serio, y Duskmon sonrie.

Duskmon cruza sus brazos en X, y las manos en los hombros. -¡Desesperación de las Tinieblas! Exclama con fuerza Duskmon y descruza sus brazos y los extiende, en el acto una inmensa honda de energía negativa explota, y arraza con todo a su alrededor, y la explosión arroja a Izzi contra la pared y él cae al piso, y queda inconsciente y ya no supo más...

Mientras en el salón de Música...

Davis y Kari consumaron su unión y su amor profundo y apasionado, y ella jamás se imagino sentir algo tan maravilloso, las caricias de Davis en sus pechos, y en su rostro, y los besos que Davis le dio a Kari, no dejaron en ella duda alguna. Davis la ama y la adora como a ninguna, y Davis sintió la pasión de Kari, una pasión tremenda por que ella no es tan inocente como parece.

Ambos gemían de placer, y las lágrimas de dicha de Davis mojaron la mejilla de Kari, por que él por fin pudo dar rienda suelta a sus emociones, y Kari al ver su lado romántico y sensible, se sintió muy contenta y especial. -Te amo Kari, huff... yo ya no puedo resistir mi amor por ti... huff... en verdad te amo con todo mi corazón... Dijo Davis susurrando entre resoplidos de excitación, y Kari gemía con mucho gusto y amor, ella nunca había sentido tanto gusto y placer, lo ama y no quiere cambiar nunca, por fin Kari pudo sentir la maravilla del amor de su adorado.

Kari abraza fuertemente a Davis, y le susurra. -Davis... ahhh... yo te amo tanto... ahhh... yo también te he deseado desde hace tanto tiempo... ohhh... Davis... te amo tanto... gyaaaah... lo disfruto Davis... jijijijiji... ahhhh... nunca me había sentido así antes mi amado Davis... mmmmh... es tan delicioso lo que me haces Davis... Dijo Kari susurrando con placer entre gemidos de gusto.

Davis y Kari continúan, hasta que ambos terminan y Davis y Kari gritan al llegar al máximo de placer. -¡Ahhhhh Kari te amo! Exclama Davis en el momento supremo, y Kari exclama igual. -Ahhhhh Davis te amo! Exclama Kari sintiendo lo mismo, y los dos sienten el supremo amor, consumir toda duda son el uno para el otro.

Un momento después, Davis se separa de Kari y la abraza y la besa con mucho amor y pasión, y Kari siente lo mismo y lo abraza fuerte, y los dos se acarician y rien llenos de alegría. Ambos ahora son uno, y son pareja tal como era su más íntimo deseo.

Davis y Kari se acurrucan juntos y rien llenos de alegría, y sentían una hermosa complicidad y reciprocidad, una consensualidad maravillosa ambos lo desearon y lo hicieron juntos. Todo se volvió hermoso estando juntos, ya no importaba nada más, el amor lo lleno todo dentro de ellos.

Un momento de descanso después, y al momento en que Davis y Kari arreglaban su ropa, una fuerte sacudida y una explosión, y luego algunos gritos y la alarma de incendios. Davis se alarmo, y Kari de pronto recordó que hoy les advirtieron de un ataque de Duskmon.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué esta pasando? Pregunta Davis alarmado y termino de vestirse, y Kari se arregla la ropa, y se acerca a Davis. -Debe de ser Duskmon, Gennai nos advirtio de un ataque para hoy precisamente. Lo siento Davis, lo olvide por completo, debí decirtelo antes. Dijo Kari muy apenada, y Davis comprendió que eso era la razón de que todos estaban tan nerviosos y apurados. -No importa Kari, todo esta bien, debemos ir a ayudar a los otros. Dijo Davis medio serio, y Kari asintió.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, y entran Veemon y Gatomon, y ellos se acercan. -Davis Kari, que gusto verlos bien. Davis Kari, parece que Duskmon comenzó su ataque, debemos salir de aquí rápido, Duskmon quiere algo con ustedes. No vamos a permitir que nada malo les pase, vamos a protegerlos. Dijo Veemon muy serio, y Gatomon estaba igual de seria. -De prisa Kari, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro. Duskmon puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Dijo Gatomon muy preocupada por su compañera, pero ambos digimon se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

Ya no se veían como los de siempre, y ambos de inmediato supieron que lo han conseguido, se han vuelto una pareja. Ambos digimon sonrien traviesamente y se rien con gusto. -Ya veo, jijijiji, Kari ya no pudiste soportar la pasión y la tentación, ¿verdad? Dijo Gatomon pícaramente, y Kari sonrie y abraza a Davis del brazo, y lo besa apasionadamente. Luego se separan y Kari sonrie. -Así es, lo admito me entregue por completo a Davis, y no me arrepiento de ello. Dijo Kari sonriendo pícaramente y muy contenta de haberlo hecho, y Gatomon y Veemon se alegran mucho por ellos, y Davis sonrie con gusto.

Justo en eso se abre la puerta de pronto, y todos se voltean sorprendidos de ver entrar a TK y a Patamon, que escucharon todo. -No. Esto no puede estar pasando, Kari tú y yo debemos estar juntos, yo te amo aun más que Davis, y no permitire que esto se quede así. Dijo TK que estaba pasmado, pero progresivamente furioso y celoso de Davis, pero Kari no se dejo intimidar y lo miro muy molesta. -Mejor olvida esos sentimientos Takeru, no me interesan por que ya sentí el amor de mi Davis, y no quiero cambiar nunca. Davis y yo ahora somos uno solo, soy la novia y la pareja de Davis. Yo siempre quise eso, he sentido amor por Davis desde el primer día que lo conocí. Eso tú no lo supiste Takeru, pero cuando de niños te conocí, la verdad yo ya tenía un mejor amigo, ese es Davis. Dijo Kari revelando que ella y Davis ya tienen pasado entre ellos, y que ya son pareja por que ya hicieron el amor.

TK se puso furioso y de pronto se lanza contra Davis, y le da un golpe con el puño cerrado en la cara. -¡Maldito seas Davis! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a corromper a Kari?! ¡Nunca te perdonare! Exclama TK con furia a Davis que estaba en el piso, y Kari corre a ayudarlo. -¡Davis mi amor! ¿Estas bien, te dolió mucho? ¡Eres un bruto y un infeliz Takeru! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Takeru Takaishi! Exclama Kari con furia y odio, y TK retrocedió por que los ojos de Kari cambiaron, se veían justo como los de Davis, el mismo brillo y la misma fuerza. -Kari no te preocupes por mi, solo me tomo por sorpresa pero, estoy bien. Dijo Davis con una ligera sonrisa, y Kari lo abrazo con mucho amor, y susurra con lágrimas. -¡Te amo Davis, mi amadísimo Davis, yo no puedo vivir sin ti amor mío! Ven, vamos levantate, tenemos que salir de aquí, y ayudar a los demás. Dijo Kari con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Davis se levanta con la ayuda de Kari, cuando de pronto, TK la toma de la mano y la jala luego la empuja a un lado, y ella se cae y es atendida por Veemon y por Gatomon, y luego TK se voltea hacia Davis. -Todo es tu culpa Davis, si no existieras Kari me amaría a mí y no a ti. Dijo TK en un tono serio, y de pronto golpea sin advertencia a Davis y lo tira al piso de nuevo, y luego TK se pone encima de él, y le da golpe tras golpe en una lluvia furiosa y descontrolada.

Kari al ver lo que le estaba haciendo, grita con angustia y desesperación. -¡Detente Takeru, ya no lo golpes más, ya no más por favor! ¡Davis, no lo vas a matar, no yo no quiero eso nunca, detente Takeru ya no más por favor, alguien deténgalo! **¡Davis no te mueras por favor yo te amo! ¡¡Por Dios Takeru detente ya!! **Exclama Kari con toda la angustia y desesperación que sentía, y justo en eso una explosión aun más fuerte que la anterior retumba en todas partes, y las paredes y ventanas salen volando y un viento infernal y huracanado entra por la abertura, y Kari se cubre con su mano el rostro por el viento tan fuerte, y TK se detuvo de darle una indiscriminada golpiza a un inconsciente Davis.

En ese momento una inmensa sombra salta al interior del salón por la abertura, y la figura se levanta y endereza su cuerpo. Kari la vio y se sorprendio. -¡Es Duskmon! Exclama Gatomon con alarma, y esta era la primera vez que Kari la veía, y Duskmon vio a todos en guardia.

Pero...

De pronto Duskmon vio a TK encima de Davis en el piso inconsciente, luego de la golpiza que le dio, y suelta un espantoso grito de odio hacia TK. -¡¡Tú debes morir!! Exclama Duskmon y se lanza contra TK, y él se levanta y se prepara para defenderse de ella, pero Duskmon es simplemente demasiado rápida para él, y le conecta tremendo rodillazo en la nariz, rompiendo su nariz y lanzándolo por el aire hasta estrellarlo contra un estante, y se cae al piso y se queda inconsciente de un solo golpe, y Patamon brilla y convertido en Angemon golpea con su bastón dorado en la cabeza de Duskmon, pero el bastón dorado se rompe sin siquiera lastimar a Duskmon en lo más minimo.

Duskmon se voltea lentamente con una mueca espantosa y un brillo asesino en los ojos.

-No debiste hacer eso imbecil. Dijo Duskmon con seriedad, y lo golpea con un puño vertical hacia abajo tan fuerta que lo hunde dos pisos al fondo, y luego Duskmon se voltea y levanta a Davis en sus brazos. Los ojos de Duskmon de inmediato cambian, a una mirada de ternura. -Davis, yo te cuidare. Dijo Duskmon y se va por la abertura en la pared saltando, y Kari al ver que ha raptado a Davis, se pone de pie de inmediato y corre y salta el hoyo dónde se hundió Angemon y se pone frente a la abertura.

-¡¡Daaaaaavvvvviiiiissss!!

Exclama Kari con todas sus fuerzas, y ve a Duskmon como luego de su salto, en el aire desarrolla unas ocho alas monstruosas como de un dragón en su espalda, y se lleva a Davis volando hacia el horizonte.

De inmediato olvidando a sus amigos y a TK, Kari se voltea hacia Gatomon. -¡De prisa Gatomon digievoluciona en Nefertimon y persigue a Duskmon! Exclama Kari su orden, y Gatomon se sorprende. -Pero Kari... Dijo Gatomon muy sorprendida de verla tan angustiada, y Kari grita. -¡¡Hazlo!! Exclama Kari desesperada, y Gatomon respinga y asiente, y su cuerpo brilla y Kari monta en Nefertimon y extiende su mano a Veemon. -Ven conmigo Veemon, necesitare tu ayuda para rescatar a Davis. Dijo Kari con sinceridad, y Veemon toma su mano y asiente. -Claro Kari, lo que digas, yo las ayudo. Dijo Veemon obediente y sincero, y Kari sonrie y lo levanta y lo ayuda a montar con ella.

Luego Nefertimon salta por la pared rota, y extiende sus alas y sale volando en dirección de Duskmon. "Resiste Davis amor mío, ya voy a rescatarte" Piensa Kari a toda prisa en el aire, y montando en Nefertimon, lista para luchar para defender a su amado Davis de cualquier peligro.

Pero lo que Kari no sabía era que esto era una trampa de Duskmon, para cumplir un proposito más siniestro. Davis y Kari son instrumentales en este plan, Duskmon ya tiene casi todas las piezas en su lugar.

Todo sea por el bien de Davis y Kari...


	8. Duskworld

Capítulo 8. "Duskworld..."

* * *

Producciones reescritores de la realidad, presentan: La rosa del amor, volúmen dos, Realidad alterna.

* * *

Las acciones malvadas, provienen de causas malvadas.

Aristofanes.

* * *

Matt estaba por salir al patio de la escuela, para ayudar a Garurumon, cuando una tremenda explosión golpea el edificio entero, y Matt se cae al piso de la tremenda sacudida. -¡¿Pero qué diablos esta pasando?! Exclama Matt muy sorprendido, y se levanta con trabajos, y sale por la puerta, y al salir vio a todos sus amigos digimon en el piso, y a Duskmon saltando por la abertura de la pared, hacia el salón de música.

Matt tuvo un mal presentimiento, y luego de lo que se escucho como una fuerte pelea, Duskmon sale de un salto, y le salen ocho alas de dragón en la espalda, y se retira volando.

Pero la peor parte fue saber lo que paso, por que en ese momento sale Kari asomada por la abertura y grita.

-¡¡Daaaaavvvvviiiiiisssss!!

Grita Kari con todas sus fuerzas, y Matt comprende que Duskmon se llevo a Davis, y luego ve a Kari montar en Nefertimon y llevarse a Veemon con ella, y salir en persecución de Duskmon. -¡No Kari no lo hagas, no vayas tú sola! Grita Matt para tratar de detenerla, pero Kari ni le hizo caso y se fue montada en Nefertimon y desaparece volando por el horizonte.

En dirección al puente arcoiris, a la salida de Odaiba, y a la entrada de Shinjuku...

Mientras en el cielo de Odaiba...

Kari montada en Nefertimon estaba llorando su alma, al sentir la devastadora separación de su amado. "Es demasiado pronto, aun no estoy lista para separarme de Davis, lo necesito tanto. Davis es todo para mi, yo no quiero separarme de él nunca, estaba pensando en una forma de pasar esta noche con él. Por que yo lo amo tanto, no quiero separarme de Davis tan pronto, no ahora ni en el futuro cercano tampoco." Así pensaba Kari mientras llora con el viento en la cara, y ella trata de limpiar las lágrimas pero más salen en su lugar. -Más rápido Nefertimon... debo llegar a dónde esta Davis a como de lugar... de prisa. Dijo Kari con la voz temblando mientras llora y se siente horrible sin Davis, y Nefertimon acelera su vuelo, y mientras Veemon no pierde de vista a Duskmon. -¡Se dirige al puente arcoiris! ¡Quiere salir de Odaiba! Exclama Veemon contra el viento, y Kari asiente. -¡Vamos a seguirlo a dónde sea! ¡No dejare que se salga con la suya! Dijo Kari muy fuerte y firme, y Nefertimon acelera en su persecución.

Un momento después, cruzan el famoso puente arcoiris, y llegan al otro lado y muy pronto ya estaban volando en el cielo de Shinjuku.

Duskmon sigue hasta llegar a cierto edificio alto y extraño, y con voz poderosa lanza una orden. -¡Muro Dimensional! Exclama Duskmon y un momento después, el Hipnos de Shinjuku se activa transdimensionalmente, y una puerta dimensional de color verde se abre en el cielo justo encima del edificio del Hipnos.

Kari se sorprende y ve a Duskmon entrar por la puerta dimensional con Davis, y de inmediato se prepara. -¡De prisa por el portal abierto Nefertimon! Exclama Kari con fuerza, y Nefertimon asiente. -¡Muy bien! ¡Sujetense fuerte va a ser un viaje turbulento! Exclama Nefertimon y vuela como flecha por la abertura transdimensional.

En el interior las dimensiones estaban torcidas y revueltas, pero aun así Kari pudo ver a Duskmon, volando con Davis en brazos. Kari frunce el seño al ver a Duskmon con sus ocho monstruosas alas de Dragón, flotando en el espacio como esperando por ella. -¡Duskmon por favor devuélveme a Davis! ¡Lo necesito por que lo amo muchísimo, por favor! Exclama Kari con emotividad, y Duskmon abraza a Davis y sonrie. -Davis esta herido, yo lo curare, no tienes de que preocuparte. Dijo Duskmon con voz misteriosa, y se dio la vuelta para irse, y Kari exclama. -¡No! ¡No te lleves a mí Davis, él es todo para mí! ¡Te lo súplico devuélvemelo! Exclama Kari con desesperación, y Nefertimon la persigue.

Kari solo podía pensar en recuperar a Davis, y atenderlo ella misma, y llenarlo de besos y amor, solo eso es en lo único en lo que piensa.

Mientras en otra parte...

**Horas antes esa misma mañana...**

En Shinjuku hacia un clima estupendo, y para cierto joven de catorce, que sale de su casa que es también un negocio familiar de pan, y con una sonrisa se dirige a su escuela.

Este joven es Takato Matsuki, uno de los Tamers, hace unos años él y sus amigos, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, y Ryo Akiyama, lucharon contra el terrible Delipa, también conocido como el D-reaper, y en la lucha la puerta al digimundo se cerró para evitar futuras amenazas.

Desde ese momento Takato guarda la esperanza de volver a ver a sus camaradas digimon, Guilmon Renamon y Terriermon, sin mencionar a esa loco Cyberdramon, y él se ha visto con Henry y con Rika.

Ahora que han pasado los años, la familia de Takato ahora tiene aparte del negocio de pan, una reposteria muy exitosa. Rika se ha visto como siempre, fría e indiferente con la idea de si van a volver a ver a sus amigos digimon algún día. La verdad Takato ha visto como a veces Rika esta llorando por la separación de Renamon. Ahora esta mañana de lunes, Takato sonrie al encontrarse con su amiga Jery Kato, y ella se voltea y le sonrie a su amigo. -Hola Takato, buenos días. Dijo Jery con una sonrisa, y Takato sonrió. -Hola Jery es un gusto verte, buenos días. Dijo Takato al ver a su amiga con su cabello un poco más largo, y ella ya supero en parte la muerte de Leomon, en aquella espantosa batalla contra Belzeemon.

Luego de saludarse, Takato y Jery caminan juntos a su escuela, ahora que Takato ha crecido las cosas han cambiado. Takato aun recuerda a Guilmon y a Terriermon como pelearon junto a ellos, para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Las cosas han cambiado también con Rika, que se ha puesto rara con él a veces, y por otro lado Jery ha estado buscando la forma de salir en una sita romántica con él, a pesar de que Takato sabe perfectamente los sentimientos de Henry por ella.

Un rato después, Takato llega a la entrada de la escuela, acompañado por Jery, y a Rika que estaba esperando por él en la entrada le disgusto verlos juntos.

-Hola Takato, hola Jery, buenos días. Dijo Rika medio seria, y Jery se voltea y se puso seria. -Hola Rika, buen día. Dijo Jery medio seria, y Takato sentía que se asfixia por esta sensación opresiva, llena de celos entre ambas.

-Ah err... Chicas, recuerden que vamos a llegar tarde al salón, tenemos que irnos antes de que suene la campana. Dijo Takato con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ambas chicas respingan y se voltean. -Ah es verdad, tenemos que irnos Takato. Ven conmigo, vamos al mismo salón después de todo. Dijo Rika tomándo a Takato de la mano y llevándolo con ella al salón. -¡Ah no jales tan fuerte Rika, te veo luego Jery! Exclama Takato mientras es arrastrado por Rika, y Jery se despide de él con un movimiento de su mano, y luego se da la vuelta y murmura. -Tonta Rika, siempre acaparando a Takato, no dejare que se salga con la suya. Murmura Jery medio molesta, y se retira a su salón, sin dejar de pensar en una forma de convencer a Takato de salir con ella.

Más tarde dentró del salón...

Takato junto a Rika, entraron al salón y vieron a Henry que los saludo. -Hola Takato, hola Rika, buenos días me da gusto verlos. Dijo Henry con una sonrisa, y Takato asintió. -Hola Henry, buenos días es bueno verte también. Dijo Takato sincero y alegre, y Rika asintió. -Es bueno verte Henry, por cierto, ¿a quién crees que vi esta mañana con Takato? Pues vi a Jery al lado de Takato, los dos deben de estar planeando alguna sita romántica en secreto creo yo. Dijo Rika con la intención de picar a Henry, para que impida que Jery se acerque a Takato tan fácil. -¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Es esto cierto Takato?! Pregunta muy alterado Henry, y Takato le manda una mirada a Rika, pero ella se hace la loca, y él suspira. -Sabes que Jery es mi amiga, y que ella ha estado insistiendo en una sita conmigo, pero yo no estoy planeando nada con ella. Solo es Rika que quiere molestar nada más. Dijo Takato tratando de calmar las cosas, y Henry por el momento se calmo, y asintió. -Esta bien, tienes razón no sé por que me puse así. Dijo Henry recobrando la compostura por el momento.

Luego todos se sientan en sus sillas, y se preparan para la clase, y Takato de nuevo se queda pensando en Guilmon y sus otros camaradas digimon. Rika se le queda viendo mientras estaba pensando en varias cosas, y sonrie disimuladamente por que Takato con el tiempo maduro, y se ha vuelto muy bueno y lindo con ella y los demás. Sin mencionar que ella siente algo especial por él.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y la nueva maestra de la clase entra. -Hola a todos, soy su nueva maestra de clases, mi nombre es Miku Aizawa, y espero que todos se comporten. Bien, vamos a comenzar. Dijo la maestra una mujer muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro, y se da la vuelta para escribir en la pizarra.

Takato suspira y saca su cuaderno de notas.

Más tarde...

Ya casi era medio día cuando a Takato sus amigos le piden que vaya por el almuerzo. Takato ya iba a salir por la puerta principal para ir a una tienda por la comida, cuando corriendo llega Rika con una sonrisa. -Espera Takato, voy contigo. Dijo Rika con el deseo de pasar más tiempo con Takato, y él se voltea y asiente. -Claro me vendría bien algo de ayuda, los chicos me pidieron algunas cosas. Dijo Takato con una sonrisa, y Rika asiente. -Solo que no voy a cargar nada, ¿oíste? Dijo Rika con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo a Takato, y él se ruboriza un poco, y los dos salen de la escuela, para ir a la tienda.

Al salir de una tienda de viveres cerca del centro, ambos sonrien. -Ya paso un tiempo desde que hicimos algo juntos, ¿o no Rika? Dijo Takato con gusto, y Rika asintió y sonrió alegre. -Es verdad pero, me alegro de pasar algo de tiempo contigo Takato. Dijo Rika sincera, y Takato se puso algo nervioso, y los dos caminaban por las calles de Shinjuku con tranquilidad.

Cuando de pronto, un poco después del medio día, una serie de explosiones y chasquidos tremendos en el cielo, sorprendieron a todos, y Takato y Rika voltean y ven en el edificio del Hipnos una puerta dimensional abrirse nuevamente.

Todo el cielo tiembla, y retumba la tierra entera, y Takato y Rika ven a un digimon muy extraño, con ocho monstruosas alas de dragón en la espalda, y persiguiéndo a este digimon, una esfinge alada y una chica increíblemente bella y familiar para Takato, y Rika al ver al chico pelirrojo en sus brazos sintió que una cierta emoción secreta despertó de golpe.

Takato y Rika simultáneamente reconocieron a los dos chicos humanos, como los héroes de Odaiba, de la serie animada de Digimon, Daisuke Motomiya, Davis, el héroe y elegido de los milagros, y el amor plátonico de Rika, por que ella creía que no existia, él es real y Rika no podía creerlo.

Y la otra era Hikari Kamiya, Kari, la heroina y elegida de la luz, y también ella era el amor plátonico de Takato, verla en vivo y directo, y saber que ella es real y existe, es demasiada emoción para él.

Lo más sorprendente era verlos de la misma edad que ellos, ambos sintieron que todas las emociones que de pequeños acumularon por años, al ver la fántastica serie animada, despiertan de subito.

Takato y Rika sin embargo no pudieron reconocer para nada al misterioso y extraño digimon femenino, que sostenía a Davis en sus brazos, de una forma que de inmediato puso celosa a Rika.

-¡Duskmon! ¡Por favor, suelta a Davis, devuélveme a mí amado novio por favor! Súplica Kari con lágrimas, no quería pelear con ella de ser posible, y Nefertimon como Veemon tampoco quieren pelear con ella por alguna razón.

Duskmon en el aire se voltea y asiente, con una sonrisa. -Lo que tu digas Kari, vamos a bajar. Dijo Duskmon, de pronto obediente, y Kari se sorprende y bajan del cielo en un parque cercano.

Takato y Rika que vieron todo, aun que no escucharon bien de que hablaron, deciden ir al parque dónde aterrizaron para ver a sus heroes de cerca, y tal vez conocerlos en vivo y directo.

Mientras en el parque...

Duskmon baja a Davis suavemente en el piso, y Nefertimon aterriza, y Kari salta de su lomo, y se acerca a Davis inmediatamente. -¡Davis mi amor! Ya esta todo bien, ya estas en mis brazos amor mío. Dijo Kari con voz suave y amorosa sonrisa, llorando de dicha de volver a estar con su adorado.

Nefertimon regresa a ser Gatomon, y Veemon se acerca a Kari, que sostenía a Davis, mientras Duskmon no parecía hostil. -No te preocupes Kari, Davis solo esta inconsciente, hay que atender los golpes de TK, y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, para esperar a que despierte. Dijo Veemon medio serio, y Kari asintió y se volteo a ver a Duskmon. -¿Por qué ahora me obedeciste? ¿Qué es lo que deseas Duskmon? Pregunta Kari muy intrigada por el comportamiento de Duskmon, y ella sonrie misteriosamente, pero no contesta.

Justo en ese momento, Duskmon desaparece teletransportada a otro lado, y Kari escucha unos arbustos moviéndose.

Todos brincan y Gatomon y Veemon se ponen en guardia, y Kari voltea y ve a un chico de su edad de cabello castaño obscuro, y una chica pelirroja pero de un color claro, y estos se quedan pasmados al verlos a ella, a Davis en sus brazos, y a los dos digimon. -No puedo creerlo, Kari Kamiya... Dijo el chico muy sorprendido, y la chica se quedó pasmada. -Davis Motomiya, el de verdad... Dijo la chica completamente impactada.

Kari se sorprende de ver que los conocen, pero, ¿comó? Ella nunca los había visto antes. -Un momento, ¿comó es que nos conocen? Pregunta Kari medio intrigada, y el chico asiente. -Ah esté... bueno los conocemos por una, err... razón muy particular. Pero, bueno yo soy Takato Matsuki y ella es Rika Nonaka, nosotros somos los Tamers. Dijo Takato con algo de orgullo.

Kari se sorprende de lo que le dijo, pero al escuchar que se trata de los Tamers, Gatomon y Veemon se ponen en guardia.

-¡¿Comó dices?! ¡¿Los Tamers?! Dijeron al mismo tiempo Veemon y Gatomon muy sorprendidos, y les mandaron una mirada de odio, y Kari se sorprende de ver que sus compañeros digimon los conocen.

Mientras en otra parte...

Duskmon regreso al terrible y misterioso Duskworld, y estaba observando a Kari, y a los Tamers con una sonrisa calculadora de satisfacción profunda.

Todo esta pasando como debe, las piezas ya casi están en su lugar.

Pronto será jaquemate, y nadie podrá detener lo que va a pasar, ni aun los soberanos, ni tampoco los mismos poderes de la obscuridad...

* * *

**Nota del author:**

Por fin termine el capítulo 8 de la rosa del amor, con esto comienza el volúmen dos, el arco de la realidad alterna, y los misterios se agudizan con la pronta inclusión de una misteriosa y poderosa fuerza monstruosa y aterradora.

Ya la serie será M y cambia uno de los genéros, ahora es Horror y Romance, la recuperación de Davis, y su relación con Kari al mismo tiempo que ocurren nuevas cosas, y aparecen otros personajes, como los Tamers y la aparición de ellos años después del incidente con el Delipa.

Kari no sabe que sus amigos digimon ya los conocen, y desconfian por completo de los tamers por muy buenas razones.

Davis cuando despierta no tendrá de otra, que ayudar a resolver junto a Kari, un nuevo problema en el digimundo, todo esto mientras tratan de volver a su casa.

Los elegidos de Odaiba no se quedaran de brazos cruzados, y trataran de reencontrarse con Davis y Kari.

En medio de todo esto, Duskmon y otras personas están muy interesados en Davis y Kari, y se planea un nuevo movimiento ahora en Shinjuku.

¿Qué pasará?

Eso es todo por el momento, agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia, y los que han puesto favorito y seguimiento, y a todos los que han mandado un review gracias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, "Una añeja rivalidad" no se lo pierdan, y no olviden de mandar un review.

Yog fuera...


End file.
